Isn't He Lovely?
by babyelf
Summary: Cinta rumit yang terbentuk hanya karena seorang anggota baru Make Up Crew? Mungkinkah? Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon, SuJu members. RnR!
1. Prolog

**Isn't He Lovely?**

Cast:

Yesung

Kyuhyun

Siwon

Kibum

Super Junior members.

Warning: Short prolog, yaoi content, typos, grammar error, etc.

.

.

"SUNGMIN HYUNGGGG!"

"Kyu, aku rasa kita harus mencari anggota _make up crew_ yang baru"

" _Casting_? Hanya untuk _make up crew_!?"

"Mereka lelaki kau tak akan kesusahan! Percayalah!"

"Yesung kau harus mengikutinya!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan salon reyot ini!"

"Siapa dia?"

"Penampilannya polos sekali"

"Kau yakin akan mengajaknya?"

"Hei kau! Iya Kau!"

"Wah _chukkae_!"

"KYAAAAA URI OPPAAAA!"

"Kalo bukan karena uang aku tak akan menerimanya!"

.

.

Sesi Curhat Author:

Yey aku balik bawa ff baru! Hahaha

Mau coba buat story chaptered yang ringan2 aja, dan btw ini ff yaoi pertama aku lho! /gak ada yg nanya/

Ini cuma prolog singkat yang gak jelas /duagh/. Untuk chapter awal akan aku post sesuai permintaan readers *wink*

Untuk series **Daddy Kyu!** masih ada kelanjutannya kok, tapi nulisnya kalo udah buntu ngelanjutin yang ini. Hahahaha

Aku mau cerita sedih soal series **Daddy Kyu!** In case graph nya nunjukin 500an lebih tapi yg review cuma beberapa. Hik. Krn itu aku mau ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yg udah review dari awal, maaf gabisa ucapin atu-atu *ketjub bashah*

Sooo balik lagi nih, penasaran sm cerita yg ini? Review dong ;;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Isn't He Lovely? ( Chapter 1 )**

• Main Cast:

Yesung (24yo)

Kyuhyun (22 yo)

Siwon (23 yo)

Kibum (22 yo)

• Other Cast: Super Junior members.

• Warning: Yaoi content, typos, grammar error, bahasa non baku, etc.

.

.

.

3 bayangan nan menawan itu tercetak sempurna di sebuah cermin bertahta lampu rias di setiap pinggirnya. Melukis sekilas dari pemilik yang tak kalah pesonanya dengan bayangan tadi. Rahang yang keras, tatapan tajam, ditambah _flat face_ yang malah menambah kadar ke- _manly-_ an mereka. Hanya sedikit mengingatkan. Jika kau tak mampu, lebih baik jangan melihatnya atau kau akan tersihir karenanya.

" _Angelic Icon_ apa kalian sudah siap?"

"um" Jawaban pendek yang terdengar mengesalkan memang. Tapi apa daya jika ternyata mereka adalah sumber dari penghasilan terbesar mu?

"Baiklah. Segera bangun dan bersiaplah di belakang panggung"

 _Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi_

 _Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

 _Neo gateun saram tto eobseo ~_

Lantunan terakhir lagu _No Othe_ r dengan _blocking_ _dance_ penutup akhirnya terselesaikan dengan sangat baik tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

' _Kyaaaaaaaa!'_

Mengindahkan segala teriakan dan panggilan yang hanya ditujukan untuk mereka sejak awal pemanggilan. Memandang segala penjuru panggung dan mematri senyum elegan yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir dengan _shape_ sempurna itu. Tentu saja senyum itu hanya untuk fans, memang siapa lagi?

.

"Huh? _StarKyu_ itu lebih nampak seperti ber _smirk_ ketimbang tersenyum" Komentar namja manis lengkap dengan surai _blonde_ miliknya.

"Yang pasti aku tetap mengidolakan _Choi Horse_ yang tampan itu" Sedang namja cantik disebelahnya menjawab dengan tatapan tak lepas dari tv tabung yang sengaja dipasang di ruang 6x6m itu.

Si manis hanya memutar matanya bosan. Sudah biasa melihat hyung cantik tapi galak nya itu bersikap bak _fangirl_ jika menonton _Angelic Icon_ idolanya.

.

"SUNGMIN HYUNGGGG!"

"Sungmin-ssi berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena harus kembali ke Jepang Kyu"

"Apa!?" Sebuah pernyataan yang mampu menaikkan _oktaf_ bicara Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku rasa kita harus mencari anggota _make up crew_ yang baru. 2 hari kedepan jadwal kalian kosong"

Sang Manager memberi jeda.

"Dan aku sudah mengumumkan di _main website Angelic Icon_ jika kita sedang mencari anggota baru untuk _make up crew_ kita" Lanjutnya dengan meng- _scroll iPad_ melihat tanggapan dari _netizen_.

"Tapi-"

"Kyu jangan potong omongan Leeteuk Hyung!" Emosi seorang _Choi Horse_ akhirnya tersulut karena sikap tak sopan si magnae. Sedang Cho Kyuhyun, magnae yang disebut tadi hanya masa bodo dan mengembalikan fokusnya ke benda hitam bermerk _Psp_.

"Kita tidak mungkin hanya memperkerjakan mereka. Jumlah mereka sedikit, dan mereka juga tidak mungkin bekerja setiap hari. Lagi mereka juga memiliki sub pekerjaannya masing-masing" Leeteuk _manager_ dari _Angelic Icon_ menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk kita hyung" _Deep sound_ seorang _Snow Kibum_ yang selalu terdengar menyejukkan.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi. Jadi untuk waktu kosong ini, kita akan mengadakan _casting_ untuk anggota baru _make up crew"_

Perkataan manager sontak mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini memang rutin dilakukan jika ada pergantian anggota. Dan kalian wajib untuk mengikutinya. Kalian tau sendiri kan?"

"Jadi kita tidak jadi libur?" Lagi suara menyebalkan itu terdengar.

"Kita tidak ada waktu lagi Kyu. Mulai minggu depan jadwal kalian _full_ , dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko yang lebih besar. Besok aku tunggu di Aula SM jam 8 pagi. Soal libur, aku akan mengaturnya nanti. Kalian pulanglah duluan. Aku harus ke perusahaan sekarang" Leeteuk pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, sepertinya Ia serius dengan ucapannya.

Seketika keadaan hening langsung menyeruak di ruang istirahat artis milik _KBS-tv_ itu. Mereka sibuk hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana. Mungkin mereka lelah? Jadi cukup hanya meninggalkan deru nafas dan denting jam yang terdengar samar saat ini.

"Kita pulang sekarang. _Van_ sudah menunggu di depan" Perkataan Siwon lantas menyadarkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Kini mereka berjalan dengan Kyuhyun yang di depan diikuti Kibum dan Siwon di belakangnya. Melewati kerumunan fans yang terlihat tidak berkurang jumlahnya sejak awal mereka tampil.

' _Oppaaaaa~~~'_

 _'StarKyu lihat sini'_

 _'Hhhh Snowy Kibum benar-benar menyejukkan hatiku'_

 _'Horseee Saranghae!'_

Teriakan dominan yeoja dan beberapa namja uke yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Jujur saja ini hanya membuat _mood_ ketiganya terutama Kyuhyun yang memang sudah buruk menjadi semakin buruk. Mereka lelah setelah seharian beraktivitas. Apa _Our Angel_ -sebutan fans mereka- tidak tahu? Ya tentu saja tidak _lah._ Mereka kan selalu menampakkan _fake smile_ kebanggaan nya itu.

.

 _Brakkkk!_

Setibanya di dorm, Kyuhyun memilih langsung masuk dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Sepertinya Ia sangat marah. Tentu yang pertama karena Sungmin salah satu anggota _make up crew_ kepercayaannya pergi begitu saja, dan kedua karena hari libur yang batal akibat _casting_ untuk mencari pengganti Sungmin. Benar-benar _wasting time_ menurutnya. Sedang Siwon dan Kibum yang melihat perbuatan Kyuhyun hanya membiarkannya begitu saja. Hidup bersama selama 5 tahun membuat mereka terbiasa dengan sikap satu sama lain.

 **~ Isn't He Lovely? ~**

"YESUNGGGGGGGG!"

"Apa sih Hyung! Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku saja!" Si manis berdecak sebal mendengar teriakan Hyungnya.

"Yesung lihat!"

Heechul mengarahkan layar laptop nya ke wajah Yesung.

" _Casting_? Hanya untuk _make up crew_!?"

"Bagaimana? Ini benar-benar kesempatan langka Yesungie!"

"Berhentilah berteriak Hyung! Lagi pula Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengikutinya" Wajah Heechul berubah masam mendengar pengakuan spontan Yesung.

"Yesungie, Aku rasa Hyung mu benar" Shindong sahabat keluarga Kim yang menjadi pelanggan Yesung kali ini memberi pendapat.

"Mereka lelaki kau tak akan kesusahan! Percayalah!" Lihatlah semangat Heechul kembali membara saat Shindong membelanya.

"Tidak Hyung! Hidup kita sudah cukup seperti ini. Aku tidak perlu pekerjaan lebih hanya untuk mengangkat derajat ku hyung" Yesung mencoba memberi pengertian dengan tangan yang tetap bergulat di rambut Shindong.

"Kau ingat cita-cita ibu?" Yesung menoleh lalu terdiam menatap Heechul penuh arti.

"Ibu yang kau janjikan untuk menjadi sukses dan membayar mulut-mulut orang diluar sana yang telah menghina keluargamu" Shindong melanjutkan omongan Heechul.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan salon reyot ini!" Heechul membanting laptopnya tak sabar di meja rias salon hingga membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Aku akan memikirkannya" Jawab Yesung akhirnya dengan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, 'hair stylist' sementara untuk Shindong.

"Yesungie hiks! Aku mencintaimu" Heechul langsung memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya.

"Sudahlah Hyung jangan berlebihan"

 _tuk-_

Yesung meletakkan peralatan salonnya, melepas pelukan Heechul dengan sedikit paksaan dan langsung menuju ke lantai dua ruko tempat tinggalnya kini. Meninggalkan dua orang terdekat yang tersisa dihidupnya di lantai bawah yang sekaligus menjadi salon dengan plang _Y Style_. Salon tua kebanggan Yesung yang sudah berdiri sejak 6 tahun silam. Ia lalu memasuki kamar yang tidak bisa dibilang besar itu dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur _single bed_ bersprai kura-kura hewan favoritnya.

"Umma, apa aku benar-benar harus mengikutinya?"

Katanya yang terakhir meluncur sebelum menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Note:

Yey! Chapter 1 is up.

Yang udah terlanjur baca HARUS review ya! kalo gak nanti dicium ddangkoma titik! /mulai sarap/

Aku gak minta minimum review kok, cuma minta seiklasnya aja author mulai pasrah. Bye sampe jumpa di chapter depan^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Isn't He Lovely? ( Chapter 2 )**

• Main Cast:

Yesung (24yo)

Kyuhyun (22 yo)

Siwon (23 yo)

Kibum (22 yo)

• Other Cast: Super Junior members.

• Warning: Yaoi content, typos, grammar error, bahasa non baku, etc.

.

.

.

Secercah cahaya menelusup ke sela-sela gorden berwarna _sapphire blue_. Perlahan namun pasti mulai meninggi dan menghangat mencoba membangunkan si empunya kamar. Namun sepertinya usaha pusat tata surya itu tidak berhasil. Lelaki penghuni kamar yang coba dibangunkan olehnya masih terlelap, tak berniat meninggalkan kasur empuknya barang semenit saja.

 _tok tok tok_

"Kyu Kyuhyunnnn~ Kajja bangun dan cepat bersiap, ini sudah jam 7"

"Enggh" Hanya gumaman tak jelas. Matanya juga masih terlihat berat, kesadarannya benar-benar diambang batas.

"KYU!"

 _cklek_

"Ya Hyung" Akhirnya bangun. Maknae itu tahu benar sampai mana harus menguji kesabaran orang.

"Mandilah, kau sarapan di mobil saja. Ini sudah siang"

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar perintah leader Hyungnya. Namun suara yang terlampau jelas dengan nada ketegasan mampu membuat kupingnya berkonsentrasi. Ia lantas berbalik lagi ke kamarnya. Bukan untuk tidur lagi tapi, namun mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi di ruang tamu.

- **08.07 Aula SM Building** -

"7 menit"

"Jeongmal Mianhae Hyung. Tidak akan lagi" Ketiganya menunduk meminta maaf.

Seperti mengerti, Siwon dan 2 dongsaeng lainnya lalu mengikuti arah gerak sang Manager. Melangkah dan duduk di deretan sofa berwarna _maroon_ melingkar yang terkesan elit. Tidak lupa menyisakan _space_ secukupnya lengkap dengan _single chair_ dan beberapa alat _make up_ di depannya untuk acara _casting_ nanti.

"Aku sudah melihat _soft copy_ cv mereka. 122 orang dalam 12 jam pertama"

"Apa kemungkinan akan bertambah hyung?" Kibum bertanya dengan sesekali melirik iPad Managernya.

"Sisa waktu tinggal 15 menit sebelum pendaftaran ditutup"

"Oh" Dan kalian tau pasti siapa pemilik kata acuh ini.

"Dibalik sofa ini sudah aku siapkan laptop untuk kalian masing-masing. Ambil dan cari yang menurut kalian layak untuk di _casting_ "

Leeteuk melepas kaca mata hitam bergaya _casual_ miliknya. Dapat terlihat jelas wajah kelelahan dengan mata panda yang tidak bisa dibilang samar itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tidur seharian Hyung" Siwon menanggapi.

"Bekerjalah dengan benar. Itu akan membayar waktu tidurku. Aku keluar sebentar" Leeteuk terlihat serius, bahkan terlalu serius dimata anak-anak asuhnya.

Sedang tiga pria tampan yang tergabung dalam _boygrup Angelic Icon_ hanya mengangguk sebentar dan kini sudah sibuk dengan laptopnya masing-masing. Mengikuti perintah _Manager_ saat ini adalah jalan terbaik yang harus dipilih mereka. Dan sepertinya isi laptop juga mulai mampu menarik fokus ketiganya, sesekali bahkan terlihat perempatan di dahi dan mata yang terkadang menyipit menatap laptop. Benar-benar ekspresi langka yang jauh ditunjukkan dari makhluk bernama ' _fans_ '.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia berniat mengerjai kita?" Perkataan Kyuhyun sontak mengalihkan konsentrasi yang lain.

"Hahaha yang dari Jepang dengan ijazah A saja mudah pergi. Bagaimana yang di ujung bumi seperti ini?" Hei! Lihatlah sekarang, bahkan seorang _Snow Kibum_ mampu tertawa dan berbicara dengan porsi yang tidak biasa.

"Ini cantik. Ini juga tampan dan manis. Pendidikannya juga pas" Sepertinya sifat asli _Choi Horse_ juga mulai nampak.

"Hah mata dan mulut itu selalu saja" Dan mulut seorang _Evil Cho_ yang tidak pernah kenal tempat.

.

"Aku bosan"

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya setelah hampir sejam memandang layar dengan penuh surat lamaran. Sedetik kemudian tampak _smirk_ yang sedikit tercetak di bibir tebalnya. Ia lantas mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk semi kotak dari saku celana dan menancapkannya di sebelah kiri laptop.

.

 _Kriettt_

Salah satu sisi pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Leeteuk yang akhirnya datang setelah kepergiannya selama dua jam tadi. Sedangkan kedua sisi tangannya tergantung kresek berisi dua benda yang berbeda. Satunya kotak makan dan satunya lagi gelas minuman.

"Ini _Green Tea Latte_ untuk kalian"

"Terimakasih Hyung"

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah Hyung. Pendaftaran juga sudah ditutup" Kibum menjawab dengan sesekali menyesap _Green Tea_ pemberian Leeteuk.

"Ada 52 dari 210 orang yang terseleksi" Siwon menambahkan.

"Bagus. Sekarang, Kyu kau bantu aku mengirim _casting invitation_ bagi mereka yang terpilih"

"Mwo? Aku? Kenapa harus aku?" Kyuhyun nampak tersedak dan segera menutup layar laptopnya.

"Jangan katakan aku bodoh jika aku tidak tau Kyu. Atau aku akan membuang _flashdisk_ berisi _full game_ milikmu"

Telak. Kyuhyun bungkam kali ini. Akhirnya Ia menurut. Baginya mengikhlaskan libur selama 2 hari adalah ujian yang sangat berat. Apalagi hidup tanpa _game_ barang sedetik, bisa _collapse_ dia.

"Ba baik" Jawabnya terbata. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan berniat meminta pertolongan. Tapi apa yang Ia dapat? Ternyata 2 kawannya sudah cekikikan sebelum Ia menoleh. Kyuhyun lalu berlalu dengan wajah suramnya mengikuti Leeteuk.

"Ini" Leeteuk menyodorkan sebuah kertas berjudul 'surat undangan' ke hadapannya. "Ketik dan kirim ke email masing-masing peserta"

Kyuhyun merengut. Tapi keegoisan yang biasanya dikeluarkan tidak bisa Ia tunjukkan. Cukup di tegasi dan jangan sampai _flashdisk_ nya benar-benar dibuang.

"Bekerjalah yang benar. Arrachi?" Pesan Leeteuk sebelum membagikan kotak makanan kepada anggota yang lain.

Setelah 30 menit bekerja, akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai pada nama terakhir.

"turtlejongwoon " Ia mengeja sambil mengetik.

"Huh? Perempuan manis seperti ini, jangan bilang jika dia menyukai... kura-kura?"

Kyuhyun bicara sendiri menatap _profil picture_ salah satu cv dengan jari tangan yang tetap sibuk pada _keyboard_ laptop.

" _Send_! Selesai"

"Ini makan siangmu. Segera makan. Pukul 3 nanti kita akan mulai _casting_ nya" Leeteuk dengan segera meletakkan kotak makan siang di depan Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Secepat itu?"

"2 hari" Sepertinya sang _Manager_ sedang mempraktikkan cara Kyuhyun berbicara.

 **~ Isn't He Lovely? ~**

"Yesungie, makan dan segeralah mandi"

"Hyung, ini sudah jam 12 dan kau tidak membangunkanku?" Yesung memajukan bibirnya percis seperti ikan mujair. Tolong ingatkan kalo dia baru saja bangun.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sibuk hah? Sana cepat! Oh ya, pakai baju yang bagus ok?"

Yesung berdecak sebal dengan kaki yang dihentakkan sekali kemudian melenggang pergi setelahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Hyungnya. Menoleh saja tidak tapi berani menyuruh-nyuruh. Benar-benar contoh yang jauh dari seorang 'kakak'.

.

"Hyung"

Akhirnya Yesung menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu kamar. Badan mungil yang tersaput _sweater_ putih bermotif kura-kura. _Skinny jeans_ hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya, serta sepatu _sport_ bertali melengkapi penampilannya kali ini. Tidak lupa rambut _blonde_ agak panjang yang sedikit diacak dan sapuan _make up_ tipis di wajah manisnya. Terlihat tampan dan juga... cantik? Sepertinya Ia salah gender.

"Wah sifat manisku ternyata menurun di wajahmu"

 _Wait_ Kim Heechul, bukankah pujian itu malah terdengar mengerikan?

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu Yesungie" Heechul memperlihatkan tas kulit ransel yang sedikit berisi.

"Mo Mwo? Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Sekarang kau pergi ke Aula SM Building. _Casting_ nya akan dimulai jam 3" Dengan santainya Heechul memasangkan tas di punggung Yesung. Mirip seperti ibu yang menyiapkan anaknya sekolah.

"Aku bahkan belum memberi persetujuan Hyung. Bagaimana dengan salonku? Lalu pelangganku?"

"Kau cerewet sekali! Cepat pergi!"

Heechul mendorong tubuh kecil Yesung menuruni tangga sampai ke pintu keluar salon di lantai bawah.

"Fighting!" Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan tubuh Yesung secara paksa, dengan sesegera mungkin Heechul menutup pintunya.

"Yak Hyung! Hyunggggg!" Kau harus tau sekeras apapun kau berteriak tidak akan di gubris Jong Woon-nie.

"Huh Apa-apaan dia itu" Meski hatinya berat untuk melangkah, namun akhirnya Yesung memilih pergi.

"Maafkan aku. Jika saja pekerjaanku mampu untuk menghidupi kita berdua..." Sadar tidak ada lagi perlawanan dari luar, akhirnya pertahanan Heechul runtuh. Ia menangis sesenggukan di balik pintu.

 **~ Isn't He Lovely? ~**

"Wow ini besar sekali. Jauh di luar perkiraanku"

Gedung bertuliskan 'SM Entertainment' yang biasanya Yesung lihat di tv kini asli menyapu penglihatannya untuk pertama kali. Ia baru saja sampai setelah dua jam lebih perjalanan menggunakan bus umum.

"Nona, apa kau salah satu peserta _Make Up Crew_?"

"Ah i-iya a-ku-"

"Silahkan naik _lift_ menuju aula lantai tiga" Satpam mengarahkan Yesung masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan dengan dermawannya mengantar sampai ke tempat tujuan.

'Kenapa sepi? Apa aku terlambat?' Pikirnya saat melihat tak seorangpun berada di lorong tembusan Aula SM Building tersebut. Hanya terdapat kursi antri tanpa pemilik dan baliho berukuran mini dengan ucapan selamat datang kepada para peserta _casting._ Tidak lupa juga wajah dari ketiga lakon utama yang sedang tersenyum lembut layaknya menyambut tamu.

"Silahkan. Langsung masuk saja"

"Oh ne. Jeongmal Gomawoyo" Suruhan satpam akhirnya menyadarkan Yesung dari fantasi liarnya.

Yesung menunduk hormat dan langsung menuju tempat yang ditunjuk satpam tadi. Peluh dingin mulai turun bercampur dengan rasa takutnya. Sempat terpintas untuk mundur dan kembali pulang. Namun percakapan semalam dengan Heechul dan Shindong membuat sedikit keberanian mulai tumbuh di dirinya.

"Aku pasti bisa"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi akhirnya tangan mungil itu perlahan membuka pintu _stainless steel_ berangkap dua di depannya.

 _Blush_

"A-anyeong" Baru saja menyemangati dirinya sendiri kini penyakit gagap Yesung kembali.

"Siapa dia?" Kyuhyun berniat bangun tapi diurungkan saat melihat sesosok berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Apa kau peserta?"

"N-ne"

"Penampilannya polos sekali" Celoteh Kibum.

Kibum-ssi rasanya kau hilang kendali hari ini.

"Kau hampir saja terlambat Nona manis. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu sesuai dengan daftar pertanyaan di depanmu" Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah mendengar 'nona manis' terlontar tanpa beban dari bibir Siwon.

"A-aku..."

" _Relax_ sedikit" Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

"Hah Aku Kim Jong Woon, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Yesung. Asalku dari Cheonan. Dan umurku 24 tahun. Alasanku mengikuti _casting_ ini karena... Aku... ingin mengembangkan talenta yang sudah 6 tahun aku geluti" Pas. Yesung berhasil meski agak tersendat di akhir.

Ketiga namja di depannya membulatkan mata saat mendengar perkenalan Yesung. Terutama dalam hal 'umur'.

"Mianhae sebelumnya karena kami tidak sopan Noona"

"Tidak. Mianhae jika aku memotong ucapan anda Kibum-ssi, tapi nyatanya aku seorang lelaki bukan perempuan" Yesung mengecilkan sedikit nada suaranya saat menyebut gender. Lihatlah pipi yang hampir menyamai bakpao itu terlihat memerah sempurna sekarang.

Sedang ketiga namja di depannya lagi-lagi merasa _shock_ dengan pengakuan Yesung. Tapi wajah kaget coba di tutupi dengan air muka _flat_ seperti biasa yang mereka tunjukkan.

'Iya kura-kura di _sweater_ itu tidak salah lagi. Dia Kim Jong Woon' _Inner_ Kyuhyun menelisik kembali kegiatannya tadi siang.

"Ba baiklah Jong- maksud ku Yesung-ssi" Yah _leader boygroup_ terkenal yang mulai terkena imbas 'gagap' dari peserta _casting_ nya.

"Donghae-ya!" Teriak Siwon menaikkan sedikit _decibel_ suaranya mencoba mengusir rasa gugup.

"Yesung-ssi, sekarang kau permak penampilan namja itu. Terserah mau bagaimana yang menurutmu terlihat menarik saja. Kau boleh menggunakan _make up_ dan berbagai peralatan lain di sampingmu itu" Tunjuk Siwon tepat di kanan Yesung.

"N ne. Aku mulai"

Yesung mulai bergelut dengan membersihkan kemudian me- _make up_ wajah Donghae terlebih dahulu. Tangannya terlihat terampil seolah membuktikan ucapannya tadi di depan _Angelic Icon_. Selesai dengan _make up_ polos namun terkesan seksi, Yesung beralih me- _remake_ rambut Donghae. Membuat nya menjadi _spike_. Terakhir _touch up_ dengan menambah sedikit _lip balm_ agar bibir tidak tampak kering. Setelah selesai Yesung lalu membalikkan kursi Donghae menghadap mereka. Dan,

"Bagaimana bisa ikan asin ini-"

"Donghae"

"Tidak mungkin"

komentar ketiganya sepertinya cukup untuk menunjukkan bagaimana hasil tangan Yesung. Sedang Yesung hanya menyunggingkan _turtle smile_ khasnya.

"Apa kau bisa menjaga komitmenmu jika nanti kau terpilih?"

"Nggg" Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mengembangkan talenta yang sudah 6 tahun di geluti" Kyuhyun mengulang perkataan Yesung. Sepertinya Ia menyekak namja imut di depannya.

"I-iya aku bisa"

"Good" Kibum mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dengan mata yang masih terus membaca _hard copy cv_ Yesung.

"Kau tidak ada pendidikan tapi bisa bekerja di bidang seperti ini?" Komentarnya melanjutkan.

"Ini _passion_ ku. Aku melanjutkan salon Umma setelah 7tahun kepergiannya"

Lagi ketiga namja di depannya menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Ah mianhae sekali lagi" Kibum tersenyum hambar menandakan perasaan tak enak mulai meliputi dirinya.

"Tidak apa, sudah biasa"

" _Btw_ dari mana kau tau pengumuman kami? Apa kau adalah _Our Angel_?" Pertanyaan di luar dugaan untuk Yesung dari Choi Siwon.

"Bu-bukan! Hyungku yang _Our Angel_. I-iya! Dia yang menyiapkan semuanya untukku" Yesung _nervous_. Terlihat dari nada bicaranya.

"Lalu kenapa bukan Hyungmu yang mengikuti _casting_?"

Yaampun _Choi Horse_ , dia baru peserta dan kau sudah berani menggodanya.

"Dia sudah memiliki pekerjaan lain" Yesung menunduk berusaha mengatur lajur nafasnya. Terlihat lucu untuk ketiga namja di depannya.

"Baiklah Yesung-ssi, _casting_ mu sudah selesai. Nanti malam akan ada pengumuman lanjutan. Tetap cek emailmu" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi nampak tenang kini menetralisir keadaan. Meski dia _Evil_ tapi kasihan juga kan jika peserta manis di depannya menjadi bahan _bully_ an?

"Ne. Gomawo. Annyeong" Yesung menunduk lagi lalu secepatnya pergi. Tanpa Ia sadari, 2 dari 3 lelaki yang menjadi jurinya tadi tertawa setelah kepergiannya.

"Hahahaha peserta yang unik. Aku rasa aku akan memilihnya" Siwon memberikan suaranya.

"Kau yakin akan mengajaknya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Kalau aku sangat yakin. Walaupun pendidikannya hanya SMA. Tapi pengalamannya melebihi orang berpendidikan. Lagi dia memiliki tekad. Jadi tidak mungkin pergi" Jenius Kibum meneliti berdasarkan apa yang Ia dapat.

Saat kedua Hyungnya sibuk membahas peserta, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memilih keluar ruangan. Pikirannya terlalu penat hingga butuh penyegaran kembali. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang hinggap di benaknya sampai Ia berbuat tak biasa seperti ini.

 _'Kura-kura'_

.

"Yesungie!" Baru saja Yesung akan keluar dari _lift_ , tapi sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Hei kau! Iya Kau!" Lagi. Tapi Yesung belum berniat untuk menoleh.

Dia mengenali suara itu. Suara yang sangat tidak asing di pendengarannya. Karena rasa penasaran yang terlalu menumpuk, Yesung akhirnya membalikkan kepalanya. Didapati sosok seorang lelaki tengah berdiri dengan pose yang tidak biasa. Tangannya terlihat menunjuk tepat ke arah Yesung yang sedang kebingungan. Dia adalah...

-TBC-

.

.

.

Note:

Entah kenapa ini jadi begini. Tapi nikmatin aja yak *lap ingus*

aku mau ucapin terimakasih banyak buat yg udah review di chapter 1, semoga makin banyak yg mau review yah^^

Aku tunggu nih next review dari kalian! See you again on next chap *Turtle wing* *Evil kiss*


	4. Chapter 3

**Isn't He Lovely? ( Chapter 3 )**

• Main Cast:

Yesung (24yo)

Kyuhyun (22 yo)

Siwon (23 yo)

Kibum (22 yo)

• Other Cast: Super Junior members.

• Warning: Yaoi content, typos, grammar error, bahasa non baku, etc.

.

.

.

"Yesungie!" Baru saja Yesung akan keluar dari _lift_ , tapi sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Hei kau! Iya Kau!" Lagi. Tapi Yesung belum berniat untuk menoleh.

Dia mengenali suara itu. Suara yang sangat tidak asing di pendengarannya. Karena rasa penasaran yang terlalu menumpuk, Yesung akhirnya membalikkan kepalanya. Didapati sosok seorang lelaki tengah berdiri dengan pose yang tidak biasa. Tangannya terlihat menunjuk tepat ke arah Yesung yang sedang kebingungan. Dia adalah...

.

 **~ Isn't He Lovely? ~**

 **.**

"Eunhyuk-ah!"

Yesung berlari menerjang lelaki ber _gummy smile_ yang agak jauh di depannya. Ternyata pendengarannya tak salah.

"Pabboya! Kenapa lama sekali merespon huh?" Eunhyuk menoyor kepala Yesung sayang.

"Aku tak menyangka jika ada yang mengenaliku disini. Mianhae" Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi, tak berniat membalas perbuatan Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kalo kita ke kafe seberang? Aku yang traktir! um?"

"Ah ide yang bagus. Aku mau!"

Yesung lantas mengapit lengan Eunhyuk yang membawanya pergi.

'Eunhyuk-ssi mengenal kura-kura itu?'

Heh Kyuhyun, kau bahkan belum mengenalnya tapi sudah berani mengatainya. _Starkyu_ -sebutan fans- ternyata juga ada disana, tapi di sisi berlawanan. Ia menatap aneh kepergian dua namja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kira-kira seperti itulah arti tatapannya.

.

"Wah kau hebat sekali! Bahkan kau melangkahiku sangat jauh"

Garpu dan sendok Yesung sampai terangkat menanggapi cerita Eunhyuk saking antusiasnya. Bahkan makanan yang telah terhidang menganggur begitu saja tanpa ditoleh.

"Jangan berlebihan Yesungie. Aku yakin kau bisa menyamaiku bahkan lebih. Pengalamanmu jauh lebih diatasku"

"Tapi aku tidak berpendidikan Hyuk. Aku tidak yakin bisa tembus. Lagi pula... Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaan Hyungku" Yesung tertunduk lesu. Makanannya kini diacak sebagai pelampiasan rasa gundah.

" _If there's a will, there's a way_ "

Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Yesung, memberhentikan gerak mengacak makanannya. Mencoba menyalurkan semangat adalah tujuannya sekarang. Sedang yang dipegang agak tersentak dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba namja di depannya. Sedikit menoleh ke arah tangan yang menumpuk lalu beralih ke wajah Eunhyuk. Terlihat teduh dengan sedikit senyuman tersemat yang menenangkan.

"Um"

Jawab Yesung sambil mengangguk sekenanya. Ia tersenyum membalas lengkap dengan mata setengah garis yang tersisa. Sangat manis.

Sedikit cerita, jika Eunhyuk adalah teman SD Yesung saat di Gyeonggi. Ia lahir dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan karena orang tuanya tidak menghendaki Ia ada -singkatnya anak haram. Eunhyuk itu pendiam dan tidak mempunyai teman di sekolah. Sampai akhirnya ada namja bermata sipit berani mendekatinya. Mengajaknya berteman tanpa mengenal status sosial. Dia Kim Jong Woon atau lebih akrabnya Yesung. Keluarga Yesung juga tidak menolak kehadiran Eunhyuk berada di sekitarnya. Oleh karena itu Yesung dan Eunhyuk berteman dekat. Namun pertemanan itu tidak terjalin lama hingga Yesung harus pindah ke Cheonan saat menginjak kelas 3 SD mengikuti ayahnya yang seorang tentara. Meski _miss communication_ selama beberapa tahun, bukan berarti mereka melupakan satu sama lain kan?

"Bagaimana keadaan Appa dan Ummamu Sungie? Kau juga masih tinggal di Cheonan?" Terlihat mereka mulai makan dengan percakapan yang masih berjalan.

"Ne, aku tinggal dengan Hyungku. Appa meninggal saat menjalankan tugas ke Pyongyang 14 tahun lalu. Umma... dia menyerah. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Appa. Dia bilang Appa adalah oksigen untuknya. Hidup tanpa Appa berarti hidup tanpa oksigen. Dan itu artinya... kematian. Sudah 7 tahun"

Yesung terdiam. Pikirannya mem _flashback_ saat dimana Ia menemukan badan sang Umma tergantung kaku dibelakang rumah. Bahkan fobia akan tali gantung masih membekas di benaknya. Membuat bulir air mata terjun bebas membasahi pipi _chubby_ itu.

"Sekarang, kita sama" Kepala yang semula tertunduk kini terangkat dengan senyuman samar dan airmata yang dihapus kasar.

"Yesungie"

"Tapi kau masih beruntung Hyuk-ah. Walaupun orangtuamu mencampakkanmu, tapi mereka masih ada. Temui mereka sebelum terlambat"

Eunhyuk tidak menyahut. Ia hanya menghela nafas yang lebih terlihat seperti nada meremehkan.

'Suatu saat, mungkin...' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

Sekarang kita beralih ke salah satu _apartment_ elit yang terletak di tengah Kota Seoul. _Blue Sapphire Apartment_ , dimana di lantai 13 dijadikan _dorm_ oleh mereka pemiliknya. _Dorm_ yang dihuni 3 namja tampan _boygrup_ papan atas. Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan _Angelic Icon_ yang tengah naik daun. Tapi _dorm_ itu kini terlihat sepi karena rata-rata dari mereka telah menjemput mimpi. Alasannya tak lain adalah lelah karena seharian mengurus acara _casting_. Tapi tidak dengan Cho Kyuhyun si magnae, Ia terlihat duduk melamun di ruang tengah dengan sebuah boneka di tangan kanannya. Boneka? Iya boneka. Boneka kura-kura yang di dapatnya 14 tahun silam di pemakaman militer tempat kakeknya di semayamkan.

"Apa pikiranmu tidak ada disini Kyu?" Suara _bass_ Siwon menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya sang _leader_ baru saja mengambil minum tanpa disadarinya.

"Kau masih menyimpannya? Boneka itu?"

Siwon lantas mendekat tak hanya mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun, namun juga mengambil boneka berukuran sedang dari tangannya itu.

"Tidak penting. Lebih baik kau tidur karena besok pagi kita harus kembali men- _casting_ "

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan menarik kembali bonekanya lalu berlalu ke kamar. Mengindahkan Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya-tanyanya.

"Apa yang salah dengan anak itu?"

.

.

 _cklek_

"Yesungie!"

"Selamat malam Heechul Hyung maaf menganggu"

"Ka kau?"

"Um Aku Eunhyuk. Apa kau masih mengingatku Hyung?"

"Eunhyuk-ah!"

Eunhyuk yang baru masuk bersama Yesung langsung diterjang oleh Heechul. Percis seperti kelakuan adiknya tadi. Untung Eunhyuk memiliki refleks yang bagus hingga Ia bisa menahan badannya sendiri. Sedang Yesung hanya masa bodo lalu duduk dan terlihat asik dengan ponselnya.

"Kau? Kenapa bisa?" Pertanyaan Heechul terdengar mengambang di telinga Eunhyuk, namun Ia mengerti maksud Hyung temannya itu.

"Aku ketua _make up crew Angelic Icon Hyung_. Sub ku _fashion stylist_. Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu Yesung yang kebetulan ikut _casting_ " Eunyuk menjawab setelah sebelumnya melepas pelukan Heechul.

"Dunia memang sempit. Duduklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu"

"Tidak perlu Hyung. Aku hanya mampir sebentar, ini sudah terlalu malam dan aku harus pulang" Belum sempat Heechul melangkah namun tangannya di tahan Eunhyuk.

"Hah baiklah" Heechul menyerah. "Sebagai gantinya kau harus menjelaskan bagaimana bisa kau sampai seperti sekarang"

 _Ish_ dasar Kim Heechul perhitungan!

"Aku hanya berkeinginan agar dunia tidak memandangku sebelah mata Hyung. Dan keinginan itu yang membawaku sampai titik dimana aku berpijak sekarang"

"Ah kau benar-benar membuatku kagum Hyuk-ah. Aku harap Yesung bisa sepertimu kelak"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yesung, Hyung. Dan aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian"

" _Hiks_ gomawo Hyuk" Berniat memeluk kembali Eunhyuk, namun sebuah pekikan membatalkan niat Heechul.

"Hyunggggg! Lihat ini!" Tiba-tiba Yesung berteriak menghampiri Heechul dan Eunhyuk. Mengarahkan layar ponsel jadulnya ke arah mereka.

"Wah _chukkae_!" Mereka lalu berpelukan. Sepertinya doa Eunhyuk langsung di jamah Tuhan. Serta nasehat Heechul untuk _casting_ yang mulai diterima baik oleh Yesung.

"Eunhyuk-ah bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku? Ada satu kamar tersisa untuk tamu"

"Benar kata Yesung. Besok kau bisa kembali pagi-pagi. Kau juga bisa sekalian membawa Yesung. Bukankah _casting_ besok akan dimulai pagi?"

Eunhyuk nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum mengangguk menyetujui kemauan kakak beradik itu. Wajah bahagia bekas berpelukan tadi masih tercetak jelas di ketiganya. Sepertinya efek kelulusan Yesung barusan.

 **.**

 **~ Isn't He Lovely? ~**

 **.**

Lagi dan lagi di tempat ini. Rasa-rasanya muak jika dipikirkan terus. Jika boleh memilih maka dipastikan mereka akan memilih untuk berlari sekencangnya keluar, tak peduli lagi _title_ artis yang melekat pada diri masing-masing. Tapi ya itu 'jika boleh'.

 _brug_

"Hah sehari lagi"

"Dan jadwal sudah menanti untuk diselesaikan"

Kyuhyun menoleh mendapati namja seumuran yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan lebih awal menyahuti dirinya. Sikap yang 180 derajat akan berbeda jika sudah bersama dan jauh dari _fans_. Meski begitu kepribadiannya tetap saja yang paling susah ditebak.

"Sekarang Leeteuk Hyung akan menemani kita. Hitung-hitung sebagai pemberi nasehat"

"Ne, annyeong. Bacalah dulu _script_ nya"

Sedang dua yang tertua datang menyusul dan langsung ikut memonopoli _sofa_ empuk itu. Mencari posisi ternyaman hingga keempatnya sibuk dengan kertas masing-masing.

"Ini terlihat seperti kompetisi ber _make up_ "

"Memang begitulah adanya Kyu"

"Sudah kan? Kalau begitu kita mulai saja. Kebetulan di depan sudah ramai"

Leeteuk memberhentikan perbincangan antar _leader_ dan magnae itu. Berjalan mendekati pintu lalu memberi isyarat kepada para peserta untuk masuk. Tidak usah memberi petunjuk karena di depan sudah ada pamflet penunjuk. Satu persatu hingga 5 orang kelompok terakhir beradu keahlian me _remake_ kepala _mannequin_ yang disiapkan khusus untuk _casting._

'Namja itu lagi' Mata Kyuhyun tak hentinya menatap namja mungil di depannya. Beruntung karena si mungil tidak menyadarinya.

Dan kalian harus tahu jika ini untuk kedua kalinya _obsidian_ coklat itu terfokus. Setelah penyisihan tadi, dan sekarang _final test_ yang hanya tersisa 3 orang. _Gotcha!_ Itu berarti Yesung masuk babak terakhir, iya kan?

"Kim Jong Woon-ssi, 2 dari peserta tadi sudah memilih. Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya Kibum untuk kau deskripsikan. Tes ini untuk melatih _public speaking_ dan sejauh mana kau mengenal _Angelic Icon_ "

'Deskripsi? Apa yang harus aku katakan?' Mata Yesung membulat. Cukup terkejut mendengar suruhan Leeteuk.

"Nggg Kibum-ssi... Baik, sopan, ramah... dingin?" Akhirnya bibir _kissable_ itu berbicara. _Onix_ sipitnya tak henti memandang sosok Kibum yang menatapnya balik. Hanya mendeskripsikan dari _visual_ rasanya tak masalah.

"Ehem" Suara deheman _Evil Cho_ yang sukses memutus kontak mata antar Yesung dan Kibum.

"Sekarang kau _make up_ wajahnya menurut apa yang kau deskripsikan"

"Ne" Bersamaan dengan persetujuan Yesung, Kibum secara otomatis bangun lalu berpindah ke _single chair_ yang sebelumnya disii Kyuhyun sebagai bahan percobaan peserta.

Kibum terpejam merasakan nikmatnya tangan kecil Yesung meraba-raba wajahnya. Ditambah hembusan hangat nafas _stroberry-mint_ yang berasal dari pasta gigi Yesung. _Ck_ benar-benar memabukkan. Setelah selesai dengan wajah, kini tangan Yesung bergerak menjelajah rambut hitamnya. Terasa seperti refleksi menurut Kibum. Hatinya juga tiba-tiba berdesir saat mengetahui _baby face_ itu kini berada lagi tepat di hadapannya. Apalagi ekspresi yang dikeluarkan, rrr sedikit menggoda iman.

' _Shit_ seharusnya namaku tak keluar di undian sebelumnya' Kyuhyun mengumpat, dalam hati tepatnya. Cemburu _eoh_?

Sedang Siwon hanya menatap intens pasangan artis dan calon _crew_ artis di depannya. Sedikit berpikiran sama dengan Kyuhyun sepertinya.

"Sudah selesai Leeteuk-ssi"

Perkataan Yesung membuat Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang dibaca.

" _Good job_ " Dan jika mampu Ia akan memberikan keempat jempolnya untuk tatanan _badboy_ ala Yesung.

"Aku akan menyerahkan semua data ke Youngmin-ssi untuk diperhitungkan. Jika kau lulus, maka mulai besok kau bisa bekerja"

'Hah? Secepat itukah?' Batin Yesung bertanya.

"Mungkin kau bingung kenapa secepat itu. Tapi ketahuilah jika kami hanya mendapat jatah libur kurang dari sebulan oleh agensi"

Dan Yesung hanya mengangguk saat pertanyaan diam-diamnya dijawab.

"Terus cek emailmu. Itu adalah yang paling penting. Sekarang kau bisa pulang"

"Ne Leeteuk-ssi. Kamsahamnida, Saya permisi dulu" Yesung menunduk hormat dan langsung melangkah pergi. Tak menyadari jika tiga pasang mata sekaligus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

.

.

"Saya rasa Key bisa memegang kendali untuk menggantikan Lee Sungmin. Dia memiliki _fashion's sense_ yang baik terlihat dari caranya berbusana. Pendidikan yang mumpuni, dan juga _good looking_. _Thats enough_ "

"Tapi dia tidak memiliki _esense_ dalam ber _make up_ Youngmin-ssi"

"Tidakkah itu bisa dilatih? Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dia akan terbiasa"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, jadwal padat sudah menunggu"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Stephanie Hwang. Dia memiliki level yang sama dengan Key. Dia perempuan, ku rasa itu akan menjadi lebih mudah"

"Maaf jika Saya menyela Youngmin-ssi. Tapi kita sedang mencari sub _make up_ dan _hairstylist_ , bukan _fashion_ "

"Apa kau sedang mengarahkanku untuk memilih pria ini?"

"Bukan maksud Saya. Tapi menurut pendapat pribadi, penilaian lebih berpihak padanya ketimbang peserta lain. _Angelic Icon_ juga _fix_ memberi suara mereka padanya"

"Pendidikan terakhir SMA"

"Pendidikan bukan alasan untuk mengukur seberapa jauh keahliannya. _Experience teach better_ , seperti yang anda ucapkan di konfrensi pers pembukaan _SM Town The Stage_ kemarin Youngmin-ssi"

"Jangan mengajariku! Itu artis. Bukan _crew_ artis. Cari yang lain. Aku tidak mau ini disorot dan menjatuhkan nama agensiku. Kau bisa meminjam _crew_ artis grup lain untuk sementara"

Keputusan keras kepala Presiden Direktur SMent menyelesaikan perdebatan kali ini. Terlihat Ia merapikan _tuxedo_ hitam miliknya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja setelah membuang map berisi data peserta tepat kehadapan Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya diam memandang kepergian sesepuh agensi tempatnya bekerja. Setelah jauh dari pandangan, akhirnya Ia bangun. Sedikit merapikan kursi tempat sementaranya ke lokasi semula. Dia masih menaruh rasa hormat meski ketidaksukaannya sudah tidak bisa diukur lagi.

.

"Ditolak"

Satu kata yang mampu membuat ketiga namja di depannya mendongakkan kepala.

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang artis? Siapa yang butuh? Apa dia tidak sadar kedudukan?"

"Stop berkomentar dan selesaikan sekarang"

Komando sang leader seperti suruhan wajib untuk kedua anggota yang lain. Mereka ditambah Leeteuk lalu bangkit dan tentunya kalian sudah tau kemana arah tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

\- TBC -

.

.

.

Note:

Minjem nama gpp pan ya? hehehe

maaf juga kalo aku nistain Youngmin-ssi disini, gak bermaksud buruk kok cuma ini kan fiction ya begitulah maksudnya^^

Begimana chap3 nya? Kurang panjang? Kurang manis? Asem? Pedes? wkwkwk lemme know it :p

Yang paling penting sih buat reviewers! Thank you so much much much love! Lagi2 gabisa ucapin atu2 /writer gak becus/ /slaps/

Makasi juga buat yg udah follows and favs! Andddd for my mostly readers aka moy babies 'silent readers'... Show off ur name guys, will you always become a ghostie till the last chapter? HAHAHA /ketawa bareng kyu/

So dont forget to review yah:p Phay phay see you on next chap luv!


	5. Chapter 4

**Isn't He Lovely? ( Chapter 4 )**

• Main Cast:

Yesung (24yo)

Kyuhyun (22 yo)

Siwon (23 yo)

Kibum (22 yo)

• Other Cast: Super Junior members.

• Warning: Yaoi content, typos, grammar error, bahasa non baku, etc.

.

.

.

"Ditolak"

Satu kata yang mampu membuat ketiga namja di depannya mendongakkan kepala.

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang artis? Siapa yang butuh? Apa dia tidak sadar kedudukan?"

"Stop berkomentar dan selesaikan sekarang"

Komando sang leader seperti suruhan wajib untuk kedua anggota yang lain. Mereka ditambah Leeteuk lalu bangkit dan tentunya kalian sudah tau kemana arah tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **~ Isn't He Lovely? ~**

 **.**

 _Brak!_

Dentuman keras itu mampu membuat namja tua yang sedang menyesap _espresso_ nya terjingkat kaget.

"Apa-apaan Kalian ini! Jaga _attitude_ kalian!"

"Bahkan seorang yang lebih tinggi jabatannya tidak mampu menjaga _attitude_ nya sendiri"

"Apa maksudmu Choi Siwon!"

"Berhenti berteriak Youngmin-ssi! Kami kesini hanya ingin meminta keadilan tentang kejelasan anggota _crew_ kami" Kyuhyun berkata lantang tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun di nada bicaranya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada _manager_ kalian um? Apa aku perlu mengulangnya di hadapan kalian?" Oh lihatlah sekarang _smirk_ menantang yang tersungging di bibir keriput sesepuh itu.

"Cih! Aku bahkan tak sudi bertatapan lama denganmu!"

 _Srettttt_

"Segera tanda tangani ini!"

"Tidak segampang itu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Huh? Tatapan macam apa itu? Ingatlah bahwa kami sudah lebih dulu ada sebelum kau menjabat Youngmin-ssi"

Kibum duduk dengan lancangnya di meja dewan direksi. Tangannya bersidekap. Mengukuhkan wajah dingin khas miliknya. "Sekalipun nyali kami tidak pernah menciut melawanmu. Bahkan jika kami mau, detik ini juga kau bisa lengser dari jabatanmu"

Kyuhyun berjalan lalu mengambil dan membuka map tadi di hadapan Young Min. "Masih tidak mau? Atau Kau mau menunggu berita keluar kami secara sepihak besok?"

"Dan jangan lupakan juga tentang saham Hyundai yang akan aku tarik paksa"

"Atau berita tentang permainan gelap petinggi SM yang akan tersiar?"

"HAHAHAHA"

Ketiga namja tampan itu spontan terbahak mendengar ucapannya sendiri tak menghiraukan tatapan _horror_ sang _manager_. Bahkan Bapak ber _tittle_ Presdir di depannya hanya diam bergeming. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya kini.

 _Puk!_

"Hei!"

"Tertawalah selagi kalian bisa!" Kim Young Min memasukkan pulpen ber _cover_ emas miliknya. Berjalan angkuh melewati manusia yang bahkan hanya dianggap kurcaci kecil pengganggu.

"Hah?" 3 dari 4 orang disana saling menatap heran,

"Hahahahahaha" dan tertawa lagi dengan tempo yang rendah.

"Baiklah. Untuk sekarang dia boleh menimpuk wajahku yang tampan ini. Tapi nanti? _Lets see_ ~" Namja bermarga Cho bukanlah 3 orang yang dimaksud tadi. Dia masuk dalam kategori memekik gelombang pertama.

"Kalian harus tetap berhati-hati apapun yang terjadi. Dia licik dan nekad untuk melakukan apapun demi menghancurkan musuhnya"

Kibum menepuk punggung Leeteuk. "Ne hyung, kami mengerti benar ucapanmu" Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik sebagaimana mestinya.

" _Well_ , kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita mau kan? Lebih baik kita pulang dan istirahat. Soal _crew_ baru biarlah ahjussi tampan ini yang mengurus" Siwon menyenggol nakal yang hanya dihadiahi putaran mata bosan oleh Leeteuk.

"Ya ya kurasa aku tidak akan tidur lagi hari ini"

 **.**

 **.**

"Whoa~ Hyuk-ah apartemenmu sangat bagus!"

Si surai _blonde_ dengan riangnya memasuki kediaman sang sahabat. Sedikit menyentuh barang bernilai artistik yang terpajang di sana-sini. Bibir tipisnya juga tak jarang berceloteh yang bahkan hanya dia sendiri yang mengerti. Agaknya dia tertarik dengan selera Eunhyuk.

"Ku doakan agar Kau diterima dan bisa membeli barang apapun sesuka hatimu"

"Aku amini doamu!"

Ah senyum dan mata itu lagi~

"Sepertinya wajahmu tidak berumur eoh?" Eunhyuk cekikian dan dengan gemasnya mengacak surai agak kepanjangan milik Yesung.

 _Pip pip pip_

Sebuah _email_ masuk menghampiri ponsel keluaran lama milik Yesung. Tangannya dengan cekatan langsung menggesek _touch screen_ berharap kabar baik menghampirinya malam ini.

 _'Annyeong selamat malam Kim Jong Woon-ssi. Maaf sebelumnya atas waktu anda yang terganggu. Kami atas nama SM Ent. Agency ingin mengumumkan bahwasanya yang tertanda dibawah ini:_

 _Name: Kim Jong Woon_

 _Gender: Male_

 _DoB: August, 24th 1992_

 _Addres: Cheonahn, Chungcheongnam-do, South Korea._

 _Diterima sebagai Make Up Crew Artist Angelic Icon sub makeup and hairstylist. Bersamaan dengan dikirimnya email ini, kami sebagai perwakilan Angelic Icon mengundang anda untuk mulai bekerja pada pukul 08.00 KST beralamat di Yeouigongwon-ro, Yeongdeungpo-gu,_ _ **Seoul**_ _, 07235, Rep. of South Korea,_ _ **KOREA KBS WORLD**_ _Tv and Radio, KBS. Atas perhatian dan kerjasamanya kami ucapkan Kamsahamnida'_

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Yesung yang hampir menyamai 10 orang yeoja bergema memenuhi ruangan. Kaki kecilnya melompat-lompat kegirangan, agaknya Dia melupakan bagaimana kerasnya beton.

"Ish kura-kura! Apa yang membuatmu seberisik ini!?"

Yesung bahkan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan langsung memeluknya begitu saja. Menyalurkan kebahagiaan tiada tara yang bertubi-tubi menghampirinya. Tuhan memang selalu berpihak pada pribadi yang baik hati.

"Kau harus mengantarku besok ke Gedung KBS Hyuk!"

"Jangan bilang..." Eunhyuk dan Yesung saling tatap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan itu kini menyatu. Peduli setan dengan suara tanpa kontrol yang kapanpun bisa membangunkan tetangga. Yang penting sekarang mereka sedang senang dan tidak satupun bisa menghentikan mereka.

 **.**

 **~ Isn't He Lovely? ~**

 **.**

"KYAAAAA URI OPPAAAA!"

Gema yang sudah 2 hari pensiun dari gendang telinga kini menyapa lagi. Tapi rasa-rasanya yang ini lebih besar dan bersemangat. Mungkin karena hari masih pagi, jadi pasokan energi masih terisi _full_.

Kalian tentu sudah bisa menebak kepada siapa teriakan itu ditujukan _kan_?

Berjalan dengan sesekali memandang sekitar dan melambai, bahkan tak jarang tersenyum dari balik masker yang dipakai. Mereka, 3 lelaki dengan _shades_ hitam berbeda bentuk, topi, _face mask_ , selempang yang melilit bahu, dan _outfit_ sederhana namun masih memancarkan aura artis. _Ah~ such a perfectness in simple way._

"Yesungie, kau sudah mengabari Heechul Hyung?"

"Eh? Ne, sudah Hyuk ah"

Bahkan kesempurnaan yang hanya di lihat dari lantai tiga gedung dapat menyihir begitu saja indera penglihatan.

"Bagus. Kau sudah siap kan? Aku mendengar teriakan dari bawah, kurasa mereka sudah datang"

"Ne Hyuk-ah, aku siap!" Lihatlah uri Yesungie sangat bersemangat di hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Annyeong~"

 _Onix_ sipit Yesung menyorot kedatangan tokoh yang barusaja mengalihkan sesaat fantasinya. _Pale faces_ dengan rahang tegas dan _t-shirt_ berkerah V pengekspos dada adalah pemandangan selanjutnya setelah sang artis papan atas membuka apa yang mereka sebut sebagai penyamaran. Mencari tempat pendaratan terdekat dan duduk dengan angkuhnya tanpa memperdulikan pandangan-pandangan lapar di sekitar mereka.

"Tentu kalian sudah tahu jika artis Kita akan menghadiri _Hello Counselor_ pukul 11 nanti. Menurut laporan tidak ada yang terlambat, berita baik. Mohon kerjasamanya" Sedang Sang _manager_ bersikap berkebalikan dengan artis yang diurusnya.

"Ah Yesung-ssi aku ucapkan selamat atas terpilihnya kau menjadi anggota baru _crew_ kami. Semoga kau nyaman dan betah bekerja disini"

"Ne kamsahamnida. Dengan senang hati Saya bisa bekerjasama dengan Anda. Sekali lagi terimakasih telah memilih Saya"

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat sikap sopan yang ditunjukkan Yesung. "Apa kau sudah memperkenalkan diri dengan yang lain?"

"Sudah Leteeuk-ssi" Yesung balas tersenyum.

"Good. Sekarang kalian mulailah bekerja" Leeteuk memberi arahan pada semua anggota _crew_ tak terkecuali Yesung yang diajak bercengkrama barusan.

"Baik Leeteuk-ssi"

Hiruk pikuk di ruang _makeup_ artis milik KBS itupun mulai terlihat. Hentakan kaki hingga percakapan antar _crew_ yang tidak bisa ditolak telinga. Orang-orang juga lalu lalang entah apa yang sebenenya dilakukan mereka. Ada yang membawa _one pair suit_ , sepatu, menyiapkan _make up_ , dan kertas bacaan yang terlihat seperti _script_. Tapi kegiatan semi pasar yang sedang berlangsung sama sekali tak mengganggu ketiga pemeran utama. Mereka malah asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"Duduklah di depan meja rias. _Crew_ akan memulai pekerjaannya"

Mereka bergerak tanpa mengacuhkan benda persegi di genggamannya, dan jangan harap juga jika mereka menjawab suruhan sang _manager_.

"Permisi. Kami akan mulai sekarang, mohon kerjasamanya"

Ada tiga suara disana. Dimana salah satu sang pemilik suara mampu membuat ketiganya menoleh. Menghasilkan 3 _versus_ 1 pasang mata terjadi.

 _Set!_

Tanpa sadar pergelangan tangan kanan, kiri, dan ujung baju Yesung dipegang. Ini terlihat seperti... rebutan? Oh _God_ ~ Tapi maaf _guys_ , Yesung tidak sepeka itu untuk menerima kode. Kini matanya malah menatap bergilir si pelaku pemegangan.

"Ehem" Suaranya sengaja dibuat sok serak untuk melepas benalu dadakan di tubuhnya. Tapi para benalu itu malah terlihat seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Menyebalkan!

 _Ck_ , dan meski mereka sudah ketahuan, tapi masih saja memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Yesung.. Mungkin terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi wajahmu yang memaksa menanggalkan kata Hyung itu"

Yesung yang merasa namanya disebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon.

"Tidak buruk Siwon-ssi"

"No no, hilangkan embel-embel -ssi itu. Panggil nama kita saja" Yang paling bocah mulai ikut nimbrung.

"Tapi Saya hanya _crew_. Tidak enak di dengar orang"

Kibum menatap belakang kepala Yesung. "Kami biasa melakukannya pada yang lain" Mengeluarkan pernyataan yang mengundang anggukan dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Begitukah? Terserah saja kalau begitu" Yesung tersenyum di tengah kegiatannya menyiapkan peralatan.

" _Outfit_ hari ini santai jadi _makeup_ nya polos dan tidak berlebih" Ucap Eunhyuk dari sisi sebrang yang ditujukan pada Yesung dan 2 yeoja lain bersamanya.

Yesung berkedip nakal ke arah sahabat sekaligus atasannya kini. "Ne Eunhyuk-ssi" Bahkan Ia sampai mengubah nama panggilan Eunhyuk menjadi lebih sopan. Membuat tawa si _Monkey_ hampir meledak jika saja Ia tak sadar tempat.

Kembali lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Tanpa pikir panjang kini tangan mini Yesung terlihat meraih wajah _stoic_ Kibum dan mengarahkannya sesuai yang Ia mau.

"Angkat kepala sedikit Kibum-ssi" Sepertinya _Snowy Kibum_ menang banyak dari dua rekannya. Lihatlah wajah masam Siwon dan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Tolong panggil namaku saja" Kibum berbisik saat wajah Yesung tepat berada di kupingnya. Tapi sayangnya suara Kibum malah melebihi intensitas berbisik hingga diam-diam mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk melihatnya.

 _blush_

Wajah yesung memerah sampai ke telinganya. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi _sih_ , apalagi saat deru nafas _mint_ itu menyapu pipi kanannya. Sekarang ditambah _deep sound_ Kim Kibum serta tatapan kepo manusia disekitarnya. Lengkap sudah.

"N ne, mianhae Kibum-ss. Eh maksud Saya Kibum" Tidak ada jawaban, Kibum malah semakin menyamankan dudukannya.

Ekor mata Yesung melirik wajah memerahnya di cermin. 'Kim Yesung bodoh! Berapa wajah yang sudah kau dekati tapi kenapa malu dengan yang ini. Haish~' Kibum tersenyum tipis memperhatikan itu. Memperhatikan gerak Yesung dengan tipuan -asik bermain- ponselnya.

"Sudah? Sekarang pakai pakaian kalian. Tinggal sejam" Leeteuk bertanya dengan tetap fokus pada kertas jadwal _Angelic Icon._

Tidak ada sahutan, lagi. Hanya pergerakan yang diperlihatkan. Kyuhyun bahkan melakukan dua gerakan sekaligus, bangun dan tak hentinya menatap Yesung dengan obsidian yang sengaja di lebarkan. Membuat si manis hanya mengerjap lucu tak mengerti.

Dan saat Yesung sibuk membersihkan peralatan _makeup_ , lagi-lagi matanya tak sengaja melihat pantulan Siwon terpampang di kaca dengan badan _topless_. Siwon bahkan sengaja melakukan aksi lepas-pasang _tshirt_ hanya untuk melihat reaksi Yesung. Sedang Yesung? Langsung menunduk dengan wajah bodohnya. Pura-pura tidak melihat apapun walaupun sebenernya itu percuma. Dia sudah tertangkap basah oleh si kuda.

'Siapa yang gila sebenernya disini?'

"Yesung, tolong ambil _jeans_ yang tergantung di dekat pintu itu" Aish, Eunhyuk-ah sepertinya timing mu tidak tepat.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Yesung membalikkan kepala, mencari apa yang diminta atasannya. "Ini" Menyerahkan _jeans_ namun kepalanya tertunduk. _Manner_ yang buruk memang, tapi untung dia mengenal baik Lee Eunhyuk.

 _plak!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan setan bodoh? Ganti celanamu di ruang ganti!" Lagi-lagi _Evil Cho_ berulah. Hampir saja Ia menurunkan _velcro_ celananya kalau tidak ditahan Siwon.

"Ya Berisik!" Kyuhyun pergi, meninggalkan Yesung di belakang yang menatapnya cengo.

'Sabar Yesung sabar'

 **.**

 **.**

Pekerjaan lanjutan Yesung adalah menonton artisnya dari balik kamera. 'Ternyata begini rasanya menonton syuting secara _off air_ ' Tapi tidak menonton biasa layaknya orang-orang yang kini duduk di kursi penonton. Saat _break_ tiba, Yesung akan terlihat kerepotan. Memberi minum, me lap keringat, mengipasi, sampai _touch up_ di tempat. Bahkan pekerjaannya menjadi 3x lipat saat 3 namja tampan itu hanya menghampirinya. Sedikit melempar kode lagi kalau mereka hanya mau di urus si _crew_ baru. Apa-apaan mereka itu?

"Ya _cut_! _Syuting_ selesai"

 _prok prok prok ~_

Arahan dari sutradara dan tepuk riuh penonton menutup acara kali ini. Tapi walau begitu, pekerjaan Yesung belum selesai. Ingat? Dia _crew_ artis _._

"Bersihkan wajahku sekarang"

"MWO?" Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun saling toleh. Sedang Yesung yang menjadi lawan bicara mereka memperlihatkan kerutan dan mulut 'O' di wajahnya.

Yesung berkacak pinggang. "Leteeuk-ssi sudah mengijinkan ku pulang dan aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Noona Jung! Noona Im!" Yesung menjauh dengan langkah sedikit berlari menghampiri tujuannya. "Tolong kalian hapus make up mereka karena aku ada sedikit urusan. Gomawo ne?" Tangannya menggaet ransel kulit pemberian Heechul, sedikit menunduk, "Annyeong" lalu menghilang di balik pintu ruang tunggu.

Siwon heran, Kibum tersenyum, dan Kyuhyun mendengus.

Mereka lantas berpencar, menyadari kebodohannnya masing-masing yang tanpa sadar merebuti Yesung. Kyuhyun bahkan membatalkan niatnya untuk membersihkan wajah dan memilih mengambil benda persegi yang merupakan bagian dari hidupnya.

'Aku rasa kura-kura ku tidak menyebalkan seperti Dia'

 **.**

 **.**

"Setelah ini kalian memiliki jadwal pribadi. Kyuhyun di radio _Angels for You_ , Siwon dan Kibum pemotretan dengan majalah _Vogue_.

"Mwo? Kau yakin Hyung aku tidak ikut pemotretan?" Kyuhyun melihat Hyung manager nya itu dari spion atas _van_. Si gembul terlalu malas menoleh, kebetulan dirinya juga duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan setelah selesai syuting dari KBS tv.

"Kau mau _gym_?" Tidak hanya air mukanya, nada Leeteuk juga terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Dalam mimpimu"

Oh ayolah~ Bangun saja paling terakhir, tidak ada waktu lagi. Cukup menambah _massa_ lengan dengan bermain _psp_ saja. Iya kan Kyu?

Mobil _van_ putih milik agensi SM itu kini sudah terparkir rapi di _basement_ sebuah Chinese Resto. Keluar mengendap lengkap dengan penyamaran tadi dan _coat_ tebal. Meski sekarang _summer_ , tapi _coat_ dengan bentuk apapun itu WAJIB. Jaga-jaga kalau saja ada fans apalagi sasaeng mengintai. Gawat juga urusannya jika kulit semulus yeoja itu berbercak.

Keempat namja tadi sekarang sudah sampai di sebuah ruang privat yang di pesan khusus.

"Kita ada jeda waktu 3 jam" Leeteuk melirik pergelangan tangannya yang dilingkari _Fossil Watch_ keluaran terbaru. Jarum pendek terlihat menunjuk pukul 03.00 PM KST. "Setelah makan kita akan langsung pulang dan bersiap-siap di _dorm_ "

Mereka duduk lesehan dengan tatakan bantal sebagai pengganjal pantat. Dindingnya berornamen kuning timbul dengan _wallpaper_ pohon bambu di beberapa sisi. Lampion merah bergantung di tengah dan pintu geser yang sengaja di buka sedikit membawa kesan hangat musim panas. Sedikit mencirikan Cina sepertinya.

 _kring_

"Permisi, Saya datang membawa pesanan"

"Kau sudah memesan Hyung?"

"Ne Kibum-ah, nasi capcay dengan fuyung hai bumbu manis"

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi makanannya. Sayur dimana-dimana. Sedikit bergidik saat tangan besarnya mulai mengaduk nasi yang malah terlihat seperti, bubur sayur?

Siwon melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tertawa, tapi urung karena mulutnya sudah di penuhi makanan. "Sudahlah bocah, kau lebih baik memakannya dari pada harus _gym_ kan?" Walau tidak tertawa, tapi menggoda rasanya tidak masalah juga~

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Diam dan habiskan makananmu Choi!"

"Hyung, kenapa Kau mengijinkan Yesung pulang?" Kibum angkat bicara, membuat _mini duel_ antar kuda dan setan itu terhenti.

"Dia belum pulang ke rumahnya di Cheonan dari kemarin. Dia juga harus menyiapkan keperluan untuk syarat penanda tanganan kontrak kerja. Apa kau lupa dia _crew_ dadakan?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Memang selama ini dia tinggal dimana Hyung?" Dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku dengar dia adalah teman baik Eunhyuk-ssi. Mungkin dia tinggal bersama atau menginap di tempat lain"

'Teman baik? Pantas saja' Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

"Lalu untuk _make up_ nanti?"

"Oh ayolah Kyu gunakan otak cerdasmu~ Memang _make up crew_ hanya dia saja, um?" Leeteuk berbicara sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan sendoknya. Gemas juga jika sudah berbicara tentang Yesung otaknya pasti langsung selambat kura-kura.

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeong. Selamat malam dimanapun kalian berada. _DJ_ Kyuhyun disini. Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja dan mendengarku dengan baik" Kyuhyun membuka acara radionya dengan _exited_.

"Entah aku harus senang atau tidak karena di beri kepercayaan meng _handle_ radio ini sendiri. Tapi kenyataannya aku sendiri karena ditinggal kedua hyungku pemotretan" Tidak seperti Kyuhyun akan memanggil 'Hyung' di kehidupan nyata.

.

" _Pffftttt_ hahahaha~~~"

.

"Tapi yasudahlah itu tidak penting. Suatu saat nanti aku akan memiliki majalah dimana semua halaman hanya ada wajahku. Hahaha" _Crunchy Kyu~_

 _._

" _Ew_ Aku pastikan tidak akan membeli serinya walau hanya selembar"

 _._

"Ah ya, Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Kalian ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang kura-kura?"

.

"Kura-kura?"

.

"Aku tidak tahu jika aku sudah menemukannya atau belum. Aku yakin kura-kura ku sangat baik dan imut jadi aku agak ragu dengan yang ini" Kyuhyun nampak menimang-nimang boneka bertempurung yang sudah agak usang di kedua tangannya.

.

"Baik? Imut? Apa maksudnya?"

.

"Oke cukup. Hanya itu kabarnya. Jika kalian mau tahu lanjutannya, rajin-rajinlah mendengar siaranku hahaha~ Sekarang untuk pembuka aku akan memilih lagu _Howl-Love You_. Sedikit mewakili perasaan mungkin hahaha. Tetap _stay tune_!"

.

 _klik_

Si manis mematikan _streaming_ radio nya.

" _Huh_ apa-apaan dia itu? Dia juga menyukai kura-kura? Bahkan sampai mendeskripsikan kura-kura seperti... baik dan imut?"

Yesung yang sedari tadi mendengar siaran Kyuhyun di bis hanya geleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur dan bangun nanti sudah sampai di halte dekat rumah"

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca dan mulai memejamkan mata seiring dengan roda bis yang membawanya pergi.

\- TBC -

.

.

.

Note:

Hai hai hai! Aku balik lagi nih, maaf yak agak lama. College ruins ma life *turtle teary eyes*

Mau curcol dikit abis ini ngena banget di hati aku /plok/

Kalian tau kan kalo dorm SJ yg dulu sekarang di tempatin EXO? Jujur aku sedih bgt, bukan sedih krn di tempatin EXO. Tapi sedih kalo nginget skrg most of them udh pada sibuk sama pekerjaannya masing-masing. Dan makin sedih soalnya itu semua penyebabnya adalah wamil hiks. /nangis pundung/

Apalagi uri Qtie Kyu Pie bakal nyusul hyung-hyungnya gak lama lagi. Jujur ane dulu sempet hiatus fangirlingan gitu gegara Yesung wamil, semoga waktu Kyu kuat yha. Kalo SJ disbanned juga kayanya aku bakal pensiun jadi kpoper, mengingat Elf itu fandom satu-satunya. Yey! 7y and still counting *luv* Eh tp aku mau balik jadi penonton drakor yg baik aja lagi gpp deh:p

Oke aku stop cuap-cuap gaje. Takut kalo reader pada kabur abis curcolnya lebih panjang dari pada story. lol

Makasi lagi yah reader lama dan baru yg udh review, fav, follows. I love you to the moon and back! Ada yg mau curhat di kolom komen? Atau review aja mungkin? wkwkwk

Aku tunggu yah! Gomawo~~~


	6. Chapter 5

**Isn't He Lovely? ( Chapter 5 )**

• Main Cast:

Yesung (24yo)

Kyuhyun (22 yo)

Siwon (23 yo)

Kibum (22 yo)

• Other Cast: Super Junior members.

• Warning: Yaoi content, typos, grammar error, bahasa non baku, etc.

.

.

.

 _klik_

Si manis mematikan _streaming_ radio nya.

" _Huh_ apa-apaan dia itu? Dia juga menyukai kura-kura? Bahkan sampai mendeskripsikan kura-kura seperti... baik dan imut?"

Yesung yang sedari tadi mendengar siaran Kyuhyun di bis hanya geleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur dan bangun nanti sudah sampai di halte dekat rumah"

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca dan mulai memejamkan mata seiring dengan roda bis yang membawanya pergi.

 **.**

 **~ Isn't He Lovely? ~**

 **.**

"Hyunggg Aku pulang!"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Yesung lalu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menaiki tangga dan menelusuri beberapa petak ruangan. "Hyungggggg! Heechul Hyunggg!" Suaranya bahkan sengaja dibesarkan sampai orang yang dipanggil menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

 _Pletak!_

Heechul muncul dari balik pintu kamar. "Kau berisik sekali! Kau tidak tahu ini sudah malam hah?"

Yesung mendengus. Mendapatkan dua perlakuan buruk sekaligus bukanlah keinginannya.

"Hyung, aku bingung. Aku sudah diterima bekerja, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin jika pulang terus. Jarak rumah ke _SM building_ terlalu jauh" Semprot Yesung dan setelahnya mempoutkan bibir sewarna plum itu. Jurus keahlian jika sudah merasa kebingungan tentunya.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa tinggal dengan Eunhyuk, itupun jika Dia mau" Yesung menghela nafas, itu bukan jawaban yang Ia mau.

"Hyung, Aku bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu ketimbang tempat tinggalku"

"Yesung-ah, kita sudah dewasa. Hanya berbeda atap rasanya tidak masalah. Kau bisa kembali saat akhir minggu atau jadwalmu kosong" Yesung terdiam menatap Hyungnya. Hatinya masih tidak ikhlas dan mengharapkan masukan lain yang lebih bermanfaat. "Aku tidak mungkin pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaanku Yesung-ah"

"Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan baru ketimbang harus bertani dengan penghasilan tidak menentu Hyung"

"Dengar" Heechul mengusap kepala adiknya sayang. "Ini lahan yang kita beli dari hasil salonmu dengan susah payah, Aku tidak akan menjualnya. Mau sebagaimana kerasnya kau menyuruhku pergi dari sini Aku tidak akan pergi"

"Hyung~" Yesung merengek, matanya berair.

"Hilangkan sikap cengengmu Yesungie. Berapa umurmu? Jja! Aku sudah membeli koper dan merapihkan baju serta barang keperluanmu" Heechul menarik ransel Yesung paksa yang otomatis berarti menarik Yesung juga. Mengarahkan diri mereka ke kamar Yesung yang hanya berbeda beberapa langkah. Ingat, tadi mereka di depan kamar Heechul kan?

"Mwoya! Kau selalu bertindak sendiri Hyung!"

Heechul tersenyum centil menanggapi celotehan Yesung. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu kura-kura lamban Yesung-ah" Sedetik kemudian tangannya bersidekap dengan sikap yang dibuat sok serius.

"Sekarang Kau harus makan karena Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Aku akan menggelar kasur di ruang tamu untuk kita tidur berdua. Sebelum kau pergi, kau harus tidur denganku. Dan besok pagi kita akan ke makam Appa dan Eomma untuk berziarah. Eotthe?" Heechul berbicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda sedetikpun. Kebiasaan mulut ibu-ibunya selalu keluar jika sudah berurusan tentang mengatur Yesung.

Sedang Yesung hanya menatap jengah sudah biasa dengan perlakuan Hyung yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi orang tua untuknya. "Ne Hyung terserah Kau saja" Dan mereka memulai aktifitasnya mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam.

 **.**

 **~ Isn't He Lovely ~**

 **.**

Selesai dengan setelan _summer_ berupa celana _jeans_ selutut dan _sweater_ bermotif kura-kura kebanggaannya. Meski _summer_ , tapi Yesung akan tetap memakai _outter_ apapun. Dan jangan lupakan pasti ada saja _stuff_ yang bergambar hewan hijau bertempurung di badannya. "Hyung dari mana kau belajar merangkai bunga?" Alis Yesung terjingkat sedikit saat melihat kelakukan yang bahkan jarang ditangkap _onix_ segelap bulan mati itu.

"Aku? Ya belajar dari Shindong lah dimana lagi" Heechul menyempurnakan rangkaiannya dengan plastik _parcel_ dan pita biru melekat diujung batang. Memasukkan ke dalam tas anyaman yang juga berisi barang bawaan lain.

Yesung tidak menanggapi lebih atas pernyataan Heechul, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sambil sesekali menyesap _chocolate milk_ buatan sang kakak. "Jja kita berangkat" Pipinya bahkan belum nampak kempes saat Ia beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan dapur kecil di ujung ruangan.

"Baiklah~" Dan Heechul dengan tidak kepeduliannya hanya mengamini omongan Yesung. Berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang membawa keduanya ke salon legendaris mendiang sang ibu. Mengunci pintu mahoni pelindung ruko dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah tujuan yang memakan waktu sekurangnya 20 menit.

"Hyung aku rindu eomma dan appa. Apa mereka baik-baik disana?"

"Mereka akan selalu baik selama kita juga baik disini Yesungie"

Yesung dan Heechul melangkah dengan sesekali bercengkrama ringan. Hatinya menghangat saat mengetahui dunia tak sepenuhnya kejam. Kakak satu-satunya adalah alasan dibalik semua itu dan mengapa Ia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Senyum sesekali nampak saat obrolan berarah _flashback_ dimulai. Hawa pedesaanpun menambah lengkap _bromance_ diantara kedua bersaudara ini.

Tak terasa kaki mereka sudah memasuki daerah yang sepenuhnya tertancap nisan. Udara musim panas yang masih terbilang sejuk mengikuti langkah keduanya. Berhenti di antara gundukan berselimut beton dengan lambang salib di kedua sisinya. Bertimpuh dengan tangan yang terulur membersihkan beberapa daun jatuh diatas tumpukan keramik. Menyematkan sebucket bunga mawar merah dan putih favorit kedua orangtuanya. Sesekali jemari mereka mengusap sayang nisan yang sudah tertancap di pembaringan terakhir orang terkasih.

"Hi eomma hi appa, kami datang" Tangan mungil itu bergerak menelusuri kedua makam disamping kanan dan kirinya. Tatapan mata yang semula terang kini berubah sayu. Mengingat masa kelam membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Eomma, Sungie sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan layak. Sungie akan menepati janji Sungie, pegang omongan Sungie" Beberapa bulir tak dapat ditahan akhirnya tumpah begitu saja. Heechul tak dapat menahan matanya untuk tak dapat menangis juga. Meski lebih sering berkunjung, tapi hatinya selalu merasa tersayat. Apalagi saat mengingat kepergian sang eomma yang sangat tragis.

"Appa, maafkan Sungie tidak dapat menjaga eomma dengan baik. Tapi Sungie janji akan memenuhi permintaan eomma" Punggung tangannya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata yang terbentuk. Kesedihan bukanlah hal tabu yang seharusnya ditunjukkan di hadapan sang appa.

"Yesung-ah lebih baik kita berdoa sekarang, ini sudah terlalu siang dan kau harus kembali ke Seoul" Yesung mengangguk menyetujui suruhan Heechul. Kedua tangannya melipat didepan dada, matanya terpejam dengan menggumam beberapa bait doa di dalam hatinya.

"Amin" Adalah doa penutup setelah tangannya membentuk tanda salip. Matanya terbuka perlahan, dan seketika itu pula memicing saat mendapati seseorang dengan tubuh tegap membawa seikat bunga memperhatikan dirinya dengan jarak tak kurang dari 20 meter.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kim Yesung"

Apa Yesung pernah berdoa tentang jodohnya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang anda lakukan di pemakaman Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Formal bukanlah persetujuan kita Kim Yesung"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pemakaman Cho Kyuhyun?"

Yesung menatap namja disebelahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Beruntung yang di tatap tidak merasa terganggu atas perlakuan yang kapanpun bisa mengundang mara bahaya.

"Itu makam kakek ku. Ada masalah?" Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan aksi mengemudinya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul setelah sebelumnya Yesung dipaksa ikut oleh Heechul dan tentu saja atas persetujuan si empunya mobil alias Kyuhyun.

"Kakek?"

"Kakekku seorang kepala tentara dijamannya" Jawaban Kyuhyun terkesan dingin membuat Yesung tak ingin menanggapi lebih lanjut.

"Kau?" Kini malah ganti Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Aku? Ayahku seorang tentara. Makam ayah dan ibu bersebelahan"

Hati Kyuhyun dibuat kaget dengan pernyataan Yesung. Obsidiannya langsung bergerak menatap namja manis disebelahnya.

 _Ckittt_

"Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuhyun menginjak rem secara mendadak membuat badan Yesung terdorong maju dan beruntungya mendarat di _sofa_ mobil. Salah sendiri karena tidak memasang sabuk pengaman~

Sedang Kyuhyun merasa tak acuh dan masih tetap memandangi Yesung. Jujur saja sudah ada 100 pertanyaan hinggap di otak besarnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu merasa penasaran atas rasa yang dilontarkan hatinya.

"Ayahmu... Apa sudah 14 tahun?" Kyuhyun berucap begitu saja dengan mata yang tak lepas dari _view_ seorang Kim Yesung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Yesung melempar tatapan bodoh dengan sedikit perempatan di dahi. Sosok Kyuhyun yang seorang _intuisi_ bahkan sempat melintas di otaknya.

Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan pertanyaan dan tatapan Yesung yang malah terlihat seperti menodong. Kakinya kembali menginjak pedal gas dan menggerakkan setir ke arah badan jalan. Yesung hanya bisa diam dibuatnya. Hatinya berkecamuk merasakan keanehan yang bahkan tak sempat terfikir olehnya.

'Apa mungkin dia mengenalku?'

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar begitu saja dari mobil limosin miliknya, mengindahkan wujud manusia yang bahkan sudah 2 jam bersamanya. Yesung sampai berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan kaki besar Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli lagi seberapa keras gemertak kaki yang bergema di _basement SM building_ akibat ulahnya.

"Kenapa kau mendiamkanku? Apa Kau tidak nyaman berada didekatku?" Sebuah pertanyaan menggebu akibat langkah cepat yang tak kunjung selesai. Yesung bahkan nyaris terjepit di pintu _lift_ kalau saja tangannya tak segera menahan di kedua sisi.

Tidak ada niatan membalas. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Yesungpun tak peduli, Ia segera melesat masuk sebelum dirinya benar-benar terjepit. Jari Kyuhyun lantas bergerak menekan tombol _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka ke gedung utama. Sejenak suasana di dalam terkesan sangat beku. Hanya nafas terengah Yesung yang terdengar. Keduanya memilih bungkam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 _kring_

"Kim Yesung"

Baru saja pintu _lift_ terbuka. Menampakkan seorang Choi Siwon dengan wajah bingungnya menggumamkan nama Yesung.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" Telunjuk Siwon mengarah ke tubuh Kyuhyun yang kian menjauh.

"Ceritanya panjang" Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Tiba-tiba tangan besarnya menggaet permukaan tangan Yesung yang sedang menganggur.

"Minum kopi?" Siwon tersenyum lembut ke arah Yesung. Membuat kepala si manis terangguk begitu saja tanpa disuruh.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk sampai di kafe tujuan. Kafe kecil diujung jalan yang sepi sengaja dipilih agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan. Jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari gedung utama.

" _Espresso_ dengan _less ice_ "

"Dua" Yesung menyambung omongan Siwon, jarinya membentuk angka dua ke arah _bartender_.

"Ingin bercerita?" Siwon lalu mengarahkan kursi putarnya menghadap Yesung. Berharap namja mungil di depannya memberi tanggapan.

"Apa Aku sangat lancang dekat dengan kalian?"

"Lancang? Kau memang sangat baru mengenal kami. Tapi aku yakin kau orang baik. Kita bisa dekat bahkan lebih dari ini" Pernyataan terakhir Siwon terdengar mengambang. Yesung hanya diam sambil sesekali kepalanya bergerak naik turun, menyetujui omongan Siwon sepertinya. Dan beruntung Yesung itu polos. Polos atau bodoh?

"Silahkan Tuan" Siwon otomatis membuka dompetnya. Memberikan beberapa lembar uang pengganti _bill_ sekaligus _tip_ kepada pelayan.

Yesung langsung menyambar salah satu gelas di depannya. "Aku belum melihat harga kopi ini" Sahutnya setelah meneguk sedikit isi kopi dari tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Anggap saja traktiran"

Yesung mengangguk. "Perempuan di dompetmu sangat cantik" Arah pembicaraannya tiba-tiba berubah. Dagu yang dihimpit pipi berukuran tak biasa itu menunjuk ke arah dompet Siwon yang masih terbuka.

"Dia ibuku" Siwon memandang sebentar slipan dompet terluarnya. "Aku tidak tahu Dia dimana semenjak bercerai dengan Appa. Mungkin dia sudah melupakanku" Melipat kemudian menaruh dompet berbahan kulit itu ke kantong jaketnya.

Yesung terenyuh mendengar pengakuan Siwon. Siwon yang dimatanya terlihat lebih seperti bocah nakal penggoda diam-diam memiliki luka yang tak pernah tersorot. Ternyata menjadi bintang terkenal bukan jaminan kebahagiaan lahir batin ya, pikirnya.

"Kau akan menemukan ibumu. Dia menyanyangimu, percayalah"

Siwon tersenyum hingga _dimples_ nya tercetak jelas. "Aku percaya" Menumpuk tangan besarnya dengan tangan Yesung di sisi kanan meja. Yesung sempat kaget tapi mencoba tenang setelahnya. Belajar atas pesona Siwon yang terlalu meledak-meledak rasanya tidak masalah.

 _ckrek_

Sontak Siwon dan Yesung memutar kepala saat mendengar suara senada kamera membidik ke arah mereka. Tidak ada orang memang. Tapi suara itu sangat jelas terdengar. Mereka saling berhadapan, memberi kode untuk segera pergi dari tempat umum yang memang tidak dijamin kerahasiannya. Bahkan mereka belum ada setengah jam disana, espresso yang dipesan juga belum habis isinya. Siwon benar-benar mengutuk siapapun pelaku dibalik pembidikan tadi.

Di tengah-tengah perjalan kembali bibir Yesung tak hentinya menggumamkan kata maaf. "Mianhae" Ia menunduk sangat dalam, jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan akibat ulah orang yang tak dikenal. Mereka memang memilih berjalan kaki mengingat kafe pilihan Siwon hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari agensi. Jangan lupakan juga tampilan sang artis yang jika kau tidak terlalu memperhatikan maka tidak akan kau sadari keberadaannya.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf Yesung-ah. Ini bukan salahmu" Siwon berbisik dari balik masker yang digunakan. Sebelah matanya mengedip mencoba menenangkan si manis. Menenangkan atau menggoda ya?

Pintu otomatis terbuka menandakan bahwa mereka telah mengakhiri 5 menit sesi jalan cepat. "Kalian dari mana saja?" Dan suara Leeteuk adalah penyambut setelahnya, membuat kedua namja berbeda profesi itu mendongak dari aksi menunduk.

"Kami hanya minum kopi sebentar Leeteuk-ssi, tidak lebih" Yang lebih pendek menyahut atas pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Oh~ Ikutlah denganku Yesung-ssi, ada beberapa kontrak kerja yang harus kau tanda tangani" Leeteuk mengarahkan penglihatannya ke arah namja lain disamping Yesung. Dia mengenalnya, meski Siwon dengan tampilan yang bahkan menyerupai teroris tidak bisa begitu saja menipu matanya. "Kau leader-nim" Tunjuknya di dada Siwon. "Siapkan dirimu karena sebentar lagi akan ada pemotretan untuk album baru"

"Ne"

Siwon berjalan gusar ke ruang latihan dimana _Angelic Icon_ sering menggunakannya. Pikirannya masih _stuck_ atas kejadian barusan di kafe kecil. Ia bahkan sampai lupa mengucapkan salam sebagaimana mestinya saat memasuki daerah baru. "Hyung kau dari mana?" Kedatangan Siwon kontan mengundang tanda tanya dari dongsaeng satu grupnya.

"Hanya pergi sebentar"

"Dengan Yesung?"

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara semenjak kedatangannya Kibum-ah?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara. Ia sampai mempause game nya hanya untuk menanggapi celotehan Kibum.

Ujung bibir Kibum terangkat. "Kau cemburu?" Bahkan smirk miliknya digadang-gadang fans lebih mematikan dari milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Seperti itukah yang kau lihat?" Nada Kyuhyun terdengar meremehkan. Jangan panggil dia Cho Kyuhyun jika mengalah begitu saja.

"Aku yang dekat kenapa kalian yang berisik?" _Gotcha_! Bibir Siwon memang yang paling ringan dalam berbicara. Kedua dongsaengnya mengakui hal itu.

Mereka saling pandang. "Oh" Adalah dua huruf dari dua orang berbeda yang kemudian mampu membuat bibir Siwon berdesis.

 **.**

 **.**

'Sexy, Free, and Single'

Tema baru untuk album ke-4 sekaligus perayaan _5th anniverssary_ _Angelic Icon_. Konsep dewasa sengaja dipilih untuk menanggalkan kesan _rookie boyband_ yang debut pada 2011 lalu. Judul lagupun menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sang artis saat ini. Seksi, bebas, dan masih sendiri alias belum _taken_ ~

 _ckrek_

 _ckrek_

 _ckrek_

Bunyi kamera dengan _blitz_ tanpa henti terus berjalan seiring dengan pose yang terus berubah. Hanya mengikuti kehendak hati tanpa suruhan fotografer. Mencoba terlihat sesuai dengan konsep yang diambil tanpa keluar jalur. Gaya rambut _spike_ , acak, ikal namun tertata rapi plus _street fashion_ menggoda menjadi jurus untuk menambah kemaskulinan 3 namja yang menjadi objek fotografi.

"Ya _break_ " Tangan kanan begelung jam diangkatnya, tak terasa bahwa waktu sudah berjalan selama 2 jam lebih. "Sesi kedua akan mulai pukul 5 nanti" Lanjutnya yang merupakan fotografer China bermarga Tan.

Yesung sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju posisi sang artis. Memberikan beberapa botol minum sambil mengibasi dengan tangan satunya yang kosong.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"15 menit yang lalu" Dirinya terlihat sibuk dengan barang bawaan. Sedikit membongkar isi tas untuk mencari selembar _tissue_. "Permisi" Tangannya beralih ke ujung dahi seorang namja, mengelap keringat perlahan agar tak sampai menghapus _make up_.

"Apa statusmu sudah meningkat menjadi _manager_ pribadi Kim Kibum?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang menyela pekerjaan Yesung. Ia sempat heran, tapi kemudia tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu tangan mungilnya langsung berpindah ke dahi Kyuhyun. Sedikit mengatur rambut ikal yang turun menjuntai di sela alis.

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke indera pendengaran Yesung. "Ingat, kau bagian dari kami. Jangan hanya mengurusi Kibum" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau dan dalam. Membuat bulu halus di sekitar leher Yesung menegak.

"N-ne Kyuhyun-ssi"

 _glup._

"Maksud Saya Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga atas perlakuannya barusan. Tumben si manis terjerat dalam godaannya. "Terdengar lebih baik" Tangan Kyuhyun langsung menarik Yesung paksa tanpa aba-aba. Meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya menatap dingin dan Siwon yang baru saja datang hendak bermanja.

"Aku rasa kau bisa melayaniku" Ucap Siwon polos pada Kibum disebelahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti Yesung kedua untukmu?" Sedang Kibum hanya menjawab acuh dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Siwon. _Poor uri Siwonie ~_

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana" Nada Yesung terdengar pasrah saat Kyuhyun menariknya ke sebuah ruangan yang tertutup gorden.

"Ruang ganti"

"M-mwo! Aniyo! Lepaskan aku!" Yesung seketika memberontak, tapi tenaganya tentu kalah dengan si besar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung mengunci badan Yesung diantara kedua lengannya. "Kau ini lelaki, apa yang Kau takutkan hah?" Lalu tangannya dengan cepat menutup gorden pembatas antara mereka dan dunia luar. "Apa Aku terlihat seperti akan memperkosamu?" Yesung terjingkat mendengar bibir Kyuhyun yang dengan _loss_ nya berkata tak senonoh. Yesung berkedip tak karuan, mulutnya mempout dan terlihat tak ingin melawan. _Shit_. Ini sih namanya mengundang libido!

 _Obsidian_ Kyuhyun terus bertarung dengan _Onix_ gelap Yesung. Mempertegas pantulan sekaligus mengecap agar Yesung hanya akan menghafal dirinya. Menimbulkan friksi bergetar di kedua hati masing-masing. Semakin lama tatapan itu tak terkontrol, apalagi didukung suasana tanpa si kuda atau boneka salju pengganggu. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin dekat,

6cm,

4cm,

2cm,

 _Sret!_

Tiba-tiba gorden terbuka tanpa permisi. Menghadirkan sesosok manusia berjuluk _monkey_ dengan _one pair suit_ di tangan kanannya. Matanya membola tak percaya melihat pemandangan sang sahabat sekaligus artis asuhan yang berjarak tak sampai sejengkal jari.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Ini tak seperti yang kau pikir" Tangan Yesung dengan mudahnya menghalau lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah kehilangan tenaga. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan _body languange_ yang tidak berbohong. Tapi sayang Eunhyuk tidak sepintar itu untuk mengerti.

"Eunhyuk-ssi ini terlihat lebih keren" Terlihat Donghae dengan wajah _innocent_ menghampiri Eunhyuk yang bahkan nyawanya belum kembali.

"Eunhyuk-"

"Aku setuju dengan Donghae-ssi ini terlihat jauh lebih keren!" Yesung memotong ucapan Donghae cepat. Dan dengan aksi sedetiknya sudah menghilang lagi dibalik gorden bersama pakaian dari Donghae.

Warna merah memenuhi wajah hingga telinga Yesung. Dilemparnya pakaian tadi asal tepat di depan Kyuhyun. "Cepat pakai pabbo! Kau merepotkanku!" Dirinya lantas keluar tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun dan tatapan meminta-penjelasan dari duo _fashion stylist_ tadi.

Yesung terus berjalan dengan bibir mungil yang tak henti bergerak seperti melafal mantra. 'Bocah pabbo! Apa yang sebenernya Dia inginkan' Hanyalah satu dari berbagai macam umpatan yang lolos di hati kecilnya.

 **.**

Yesung berjalan gontai dengan tas perlengkapan yang masih bergantung di bahunya. Kaki itu terus berjalan hanya mengikuti _insting_ untuk menemukan tempat yang Ia cari. Langkah lemasnya terhenti, tangannya terangkat untuk memencet beberapa nomor sandi pembuka kunci.

 _Ting_

Pintu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing bagi penglihatannya. Mengambil segelas air yang terletak di pojokan _kitchen set_. Dan akhirnya memberhentikan langkahnya di _sofa_ ruang tengah berwarna _soft brown_.

"Eunhyukkie belum pulang juga" Sadarnya setelah merasa hanya dia sendiri yang berada disana. Tangan yang semula tergeletak begitu saja mulai bergerak. Mencari barang batangan pribadi bernama _handphone_. Tapi usahanya percuma, Ia membongkar tas yang sedari tadi bersamanya dan isinya hanya dominan _makeup_.

"Dimana ponselku?" Yesung panik. Duduk santainya terganggu begitu saja saat otak kecilnya mulai memproses kejadian hari ini. Ia teringat sesuatu. Ternyata semua barangnya tertinggal di bagasi milik Kyuhyun!

"Cho Kyuhyun pabboooooo!" Teriaknya entah pada siapa. Tas tanpa dosa itu sampai terbuang akibat emosinya yang seketika memuncak. _Remote_ tv bahkan tak sengaja tertekan oleh jempol bontotnya. Menghasilkan sebuah gambar tak terduga tersiar begitu saja. Yesung seketika diam.

"Appa..." Bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu.

 _"Kyuhyun-ssi, ada cerita apa dibalik boneka usang ini"_

Yesung termangu menatap layar televisi. Fokusnya terpecah antara Kyuhyun, boneka, dan appanya yang seketika melintas tanpa diminta.

 _"Boneka itu.. Ah tidak, aku masih mencari pemiliknya"_

 _"Apa kau bisa menceritakannya sedikit? Ayolah~ fansmu menunggu untuk ini"_

 _"Hahaha baiklah! Berjanjilah untuk tidak patah hati setelah ini ne~ Jadi saat aku berumur 8 tahun..."_

\- FLASHBACK ON -

"Eomma hiks Appa! Sungie ingin bertemu, bangunkan Appa hiks"

Kyuhyun kecil mendongak mencari asal dari suara miris itu terdengar. Kakinya tetap tertimpuh, hanya kepalanya yang menegak. Kyuhyun menangkap sosok yang terlihat lebih kecil darinya. Mata sipit berair dan pipi _chubby_ memerah sempurna, meski dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan tapi Kyuhyun tetap memandang manis sosok itu. Perempuan adalah kesimpulan dari gender yang ditarik Kyuhyun.

"Sungie sudah sayang, jangan seperti ini hiks"

"Aaaaaa! Turunkan Sungie Eomma! Sungie ingin bersama Appa! Turunkan Sungie!"

Sosok yang dilihat Kyuhyun terus meronta di pelukan ibunya. Tubuh kecil itu diangkat paksa karena tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan makam sang Appa. Kepalanya menggeleng, tangan mungilnya terus memukul dengan boneka kura-kura. Sosok itu perlahan menjauh bersama dua orang yang terlihat sama sedihnya dengan si manis.

"Appaaaaaaa!" Teriakan itu semakin melengking tatkala boneka kura-kura di genggamannya jatuh di tengah jalan. Ia ingin turun, tapi sayangnya itu tidak mungkin.

"Tuan muda, nyonya dan tuan Cho sudah menunggu di mobil" Ajudan sang kakek menyampaikan pesan kepada Kyuhyun kecil. Tapi Kyuhyun kecil malah terlihat mengabaikan itu. Dirinya lebih tertarik pada boneka kura-kura yang jatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya bertimpuh.

Tangan itu bergerak untuk mengambil barang si manis yang tak sengaja tertinggal. "Sungie" Ucapnya sambil memandang bergilir boneka dan sosok manis yang kian menghilang dari pandangannya.

\- FLASHBACK OFF -

 _"Wow, jadi boneka ini sudah berusia 14 tahun?"_

 _"Ne, benar sekali. Aku-"_

 _klik_

Yesung langsung mematikan tv didepannya. Ia tak berniat mengetahui kelanjutan cerita dari seorang namja berjuluk _StarKyu_. Ini sudah cukup.

Jantungnya memompa tak biasa. Ia kembali teringat saat tak sengaja mendengar siaran Kyuhyun di radio kemarin dan pertanyaan mengenai kematian Appanya tadi siang. Tentang kura-kura yang disebut, tentang pertanyaan yang menyembunyikan sejuta arti. Ia mulai mengerti sekarang. Mengerti akan perilaku Kyuhyun yang seakan menarik ulur dirinya.

Ini semua seperti kebetulan.

Kebetulan yang tentunya tidak pernah disengaja.

Tapi mungkinkah?

Yesung memaksa otaknya untuk terus bekerja. Mengolah informasi yang bahkan belum tentu jawabannya. Otak dan hatinya terus beradu. Nafasnya pun nampak tak teratur. Entah mendapat sihir darimana dirinya langsung bangun begitu saja meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan awal. Mencari kepastian yang bahkan sendirinya tidak tahu untuk apa tujuannya.

.

.

.

\- TBC -

Note:

Mianhae, Minggu lalu ini gak di post soalnya udah ngepost A Million Pieces hihihi :3

Scene Kyusung perlahan meningkat ya, tunggu aja adegan mainnya oke? *kedip2* Buat jg udh di follow di twitter, thankyou udh mempromosikan fanfic ala-ala receh ini hiks *terharu*

Makasi lagi buat reader lama, baru, silent, reviewer semuanya deh pokoknya! i love youuuu~ Aku baca komen kalian kok tapi maaf gabisa balesin atu2 :( /plok/

Selamat nyepi juga buat yg merayakan! Kebetulan aku orang Bali:3 /gada yg nanya/

Maaf kalo part ini mengecewakan, tapi tetep tlg direview ya /plok/ /plok/

See you on next chap luv!


	7. Chapter 6

**Isn't He Lovely? ( Chapter 6 )**

• Main Cast:

Yesung (24yo)

Kyuhyun (22 yo)

Siwon (23 yo)

Kibum (22 yo)

• Other Cast: Super Junior members.

• Warning: Yaoi content, typos, grammar error, bahasa non baku, etc.

.

.

.

 _klik_

Yesung langsung mematikan tv didepannya. Ia tak berniat mengetahui kelanjutan cerita dari seorang namja berjuluk _StarKyu_. Ini sudah cukup.

Jantungnya memompa tak biasa. Ia kembali teringat saat tak sengaja mendengar siaran Kyuhyun di radio kemarin dan pertanyaan mengenai kematian Appanya tadi siang. Tentang kura-kura yang disebut, tentang pertanyaan yang menyembunyikan sejuta arti. Ia mulai mengerti sekarang. Mengerti akan perilaku Kyuhyun yang seakan menarik ulur dirinya.

Ini semua seperti kebetulan.

Kebetulan yang tentunya tidak pernah disengaja.

Tapi mungkinkah?

Yesung memaksa otaknya untuk terus bekerja. Mengolah informasi yang bahkan belum tentu jawabannya. Otak dan hatinya terus beradu. Nafasnya pun nampak tak teratur. Bagai terkena sihir dirinya langsung bangun begitu saja meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan awal. Mencari kepastian yang bahkan sendirinya tidak tahu untuk apa tujuannya.

 **.**

 **~ Isn't He Lovely? ~**

 **.**

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Yesung hingga Ia terus berlari. Menelusuri lorong demi lorong apartemen, turun melewati tangga otomatis bahkan tak jarang manual. Bangunan semi rumah yang terletak di lantai 10 seakan tak menguras tenaganya sama sekali. Badan mungil itu terus bergerak menuju lantai dasar, menabrak sahabatnya sendiri tanpa Ia sadari.

"Sungie-ya! Kau mau kemana?"

Setelah beberapa meter dari pemanggil akhirnya Yesung tersadar.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk mengernyit.

"Dia sedang siaran di radio. Hei Yesung-ah! Yak Yesunggg!" Samar-samar kuping Yesung mendengar suara Eunhyuk menjauh. Teriakan Eunhyuk bagai angin lalu untuk Yesung, Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang dia tahu sekarang hanya 'siaran di radio'. Sebuah informasi penting yang akan mengantarkan langkahnya menuju ke suatu tempat.

'Radio. Radio itu... Ayo Yesung cepat berpikir!' Yesung memukul kepalanya gemas. Otaknya dipaksa untuk berpacu menyerap informasi minim yang ada. Dia bahkan tak sempat berfikir dimana kakinya berpijak sekarang.

Sorot mata Yesung mulai redup. Kepalanya terus memutar berharap keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Ia bahkan hampir menyerah kalau saja _Dewi Fortuna_ tidak segera menunjukkan jalannya. "Mobil itu" Yesung bergumam, kepalanya menengadah ke arah depan. Pupilnya mengecil mencoba fokus pada spanduk remang di pinggir jalan. " _Angels for You_ " Kembali bibirnya berucap. Tanpa banyak berpikir Yesung melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

 _Brak_

Suara pintu yang terbuka tak sabar kontan mengalihkan pandangan. Bahkan tidak hanya satu, terhitung tiga pasang mata sampai terlonjak melihat kedatangan seseorang yang tidak pernah di duga-duga sebelumnya.

"Kim Yesung" Mereka Siwon, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun. Berhasil melepas _headphones_ yang hampir dua jam melekat di telinga masing-masing. Meninggalkan _mic_ khusus penghubung suara antara sang artis dengan beribu _fans_ di luar sana.

Yesung tak sempat menjawab. Dadanya naik turun, peluh mengucur jelas dari sela surai yang kini terlihat lembab. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, entah karena malu atau lelah, atau mungkin keduanya.

 _Brak_

Lagi suara gaduh itu terdengar. Bukan, bukan suara yang berasal dari pintu yang terbuka. Tapi suara tubuh roboh tepatnya. Dan pemilik tubuh itu adalah seorang namja manis bernama lahir Kim Jong Woon. Ia pingsan.

.

.

 _Onix_ sipit Yesung perlahan membuka. Ruangan ber _wallpaper_ biru dan beberapa bingkai foto terpajang lantas menghampiri penglihatannya. Tapi tunggu. Ini terasa asing. Ia yakin Ini bukanlah kamarnya. Lantas dimana Ia sekarang?

Yesung menajamkan matanya lagi. Mencoba melihat jelas salah satu barang penjawab dari segala pertanyaannya. Pigura.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung langsung bangkit. Meski kepalanya masih terasa pusing tapi Ia tidak peduli dan mencoba turun dari kasur.

"Berapa kilo kau _marathon_?" Suara berat Choi Siwon tiba-tiba terdengar dari bilik pintu yang terbuka. Diikuti Kibum dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi nampan.

Yesung langsung diam. Wajah pucatnya nampak kebingungan, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Terakhir yang Ia ingat hanya mendobrak pintu ruang siaran.

"Kau ada di _dorm_ kami Yesung-ah" Air muka yang semula bingung itu kini seketika berubah.

"Aku harus pulang. Eunhyuk-ssi pasti menungguku" Berniat kabur tapi sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, Kim Yesung bersama kami sekarang. Jangan menunggunya pulang" Kibum menghempas ponsel yang semula berada di kupingnya. Entah harga ponsel itu hanya bagaikan bungkus kacang hingga tak peduli lagi dengan keadaannya.

Bibir Yesung sedikit membuka. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau tadi pingsan" Siwon memberi jeda. Tangannya menarik kursi kayu untuk duduk di dekat Yesung. "Jadi kami membawamu kemari"

Demi Tuhan Yesung sangat malu sekarang. Mendengar cerita Siwon membuat nafasnya kembali berpacu. Ditundukkan kepalanya dalam berusaha agar tak sampai terlihat. Tangan mungilnya juga tak bisa diam, terus meremas ujung _sweater_ hingga terlihat kusut.

"Kata dokter kau pingsan karena kelelahan berlari. Kau juga mengalami dehidrasi karena kurang cairan, dan... jangan bilang jika kau belum menyuap makanan hari ini?" Siwon mengulang semua perkataan dokter barusan. Dahi Yesung sampai berkerut mendengarnya. Dokter? Jangan bilang mereka memanggil dokter hanya untuk memeriksa kura-kura ceroboh sepertinya.

"Bodoh" Kibum menyela. Membuat Yesung semakin bersalah akan dirinya.

"Lebih baik kau makan sekarang. Aku tidak mau sampai kau pingsan lagi" Kibum lalu naik ke atas kasur. Memangku nampan dengan mangkok yang masih mengepul asapnya. Dirinya mulai menyendok bubur sayur dengan sedikit daging sebagai lauk. Tangannya diarahkan tepat ke depan Yesung yang masih menunduk.

Yesung menoleh sekilas, memandang bubur kemudian merangkak memandangi Kibum. "Buka mulutmu" Suruhan Kibum terdengar dingin, meski begitu rasa khawatir tidak bisa Ia tutupi. Akhirnya si manis menyerah dan membuka bibir tipisnya. Jangan lupakan juga mata yang tak lepas dari pandangan artis didepannya.

"Kenapa kau mencari kami Yesung-ah? Apa tujuanmu?" Kesibukan Yesung -memandangi Kibum- teralih oleh pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun" Meski masih mengunyah tapi perkataan Yesung terdengar begitu jelas. "Kyuhyun?" Yesung hanya mengangguk mendengar pengulangan Siwon.

"Barang-barangku tertinggal di bagasi mobilnya" Adalah satu dari dua tujuan Yesung sebenarnya mencari si _evil magnae_.

"Apa sepenting itu? Kau bisa mengambilnya besok"

Yesung menelan buburnya. Dirinya masih berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Aku butuh ponsel untuk menghubungi Hyungku" Ucapnya berusaha tenang. Ya setidaknya Ia tidak berbohong penuh kan? Ia memang perlu ponselnya.

Kibum menyuapi Yesung untuk yang kesekian kali. "Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" Lantas tangannya terulur untuk mengusap tatkala bubur itu mengotori ujung bibir Yesung.

Yesung merona. Tak tahan akan perlakuan Kibum, tangan mungilnya akhirnya terangkat untuk menahan tangan Kibum. Mencoba membersihkan sisa bubur dengan lidahnya sendiri. "Ceritanya panjang" Kibum hanya mengangguk tidak berniat mengetahui lebih. Dia bukan tipe orang dengan tingkat ke-kepo-an yang tinggi.

Kibum meletakkan mangkok yang sudah kosong. "Minumlah obatmu dan segera tidur" Lalu membuka beberapa bungkus pil untuk diserahkan kepada Yesung.

"Tapi aku tidak sakit" Yesung lagi-lagi terlihat bingung.

"Itu _vitamin_ Yesung-ah. Segeralah minum lalu istirahat. Besok jadwal padat dan aku tidak mau sampai orang lain yang menyentuh wajahku" Yesung bengong. Ucapan Siwon terdengar sangat protektif di telinganya. Sedang Siwon tak terlalu memperhatikan dan malah menyelimuti kembali kaki Yesung yang sempat terbuka.

Baru saja pil itu akan masuk ke mulutnya. Tapi Yesung keburu menyadari sesuatu. "Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun sedang _tapping_ untuk _Radio Star_. Nanti jika dia datang dia akan tidur bersamaku. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan"

"Mian, Aku pasti sangat merepotkan" Yesung merunduk.

"Kau memang merepotkan. Tapi disini tidak ada yang merasa direpotkan" Entah sejak kapan Kibum sudah setengah rebahan disebelah Yesung. Meski bibirnya berbicara, tapi tangannya terlihat sibuk memainkan _psp_ Kyuhyun yang tertinggal.

"Kibummie ayo pergi. Biarkan Yesung beristirahat" Tanpa banyak melawan Kibum lantas bangun. Tidak lupa mematikan _psp_ berjaga agar Kyuhyun tidak marah nantinya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Kibummie Hyung. Aku tidak menyukainya" Dengus Kibum dan berlalu pergi setelahnya.

"Yesung-ah, jangan lupa untuk meminum _vitamin_ mu" Sudah dua kali untuk sehari ini Siwon terhitung mengedipkan matanya untuk Yesung. Sedang Yesung hanya malu sendiri setelah badan Siwon sepenuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Yesung memilih segera tidur setelah minum _vitamin_. Badannya sedikit limbung saat bangun untuk mematikan saklar utama dan menggantinya dengan lampu ber _watt_ rendah. Ditarik penuh lalu selimut berbulu halus itu untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Yesung bukannya berkulit badak karena tidak tahu cuaca yang panas. Tapi _Air Conditioner_ di kamar Kyuhyun semakin lama terasa dingin untuknya. Mungkin pengaruh karena hanya dia sendiri yang berada disana.

Belum ada sejam tubuh Yesung menikmati kasur tiba-tiba pintu kamar berderit. Yesung itu terlalu peka, sedikit saja kegaduhan bisa membangunkan tidur lelapnya. Bayangan, lebih tepatnya tubuh seseorang tertangkap oleh penglihatan buram Yesung.

"Kau?"

"Lanjutkan tidurmu, Aku hanya mengambil _psp_ ku"

Seketika otak Yesung bekerja saat pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang. Ia langsung bangun, namun naas kakinya malah terlilit selimut.

"Aw!"

Yesung jatuh dengan bertumpukan dada bidang seorang namja. Adegan ini seperti _slow motion_ dalam keremangan. Merasakan detak jantung satu sama lain selama beberapa detik. Hampir semenit saat dirinya sadar akan posisi yang begitu menantang.

"Mi-mianhae"

Yesung segera bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang namja. Beruntung wajah yang telah memerah sempurna itu tersamarkan oleh kegelapan. Dan bukannya berniat untuk menyusul Yesung bangun, si namja malah menarik tangan Yesung untuk kembali ke posisi semula.

"A apa yang Kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan"

Bahkan kini tubuh Yesung telah sepenuhnya terkunci. Meronta diantara lengan kekar tentunya adalah pilihan yang salah.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya Kim Yesung. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yesung diam. Kini dirinya berada diantara dua pilihan.

"Aku hanya... ingin mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal"

"Hanya itu?"

"Dan barang-barangku"

"Lagi?"

Mulut Yesung terasa dijahit dan tidak bisa berbicara. Apakah dia harus mengungkapkannya sekarang?

"Hanya itu"

Dan dia memilih sisi berlawanan dari apa yang sebenarnya Ia inginkan.

Kyuhyun seketika bangun. Sedikit membersihkan pakaian dan mengambil _psp_ yang sempat terlempar. Kyuhyun lantas pergi tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir tebalnya.

"Kau bahkan tak membangunkanku setelah menarik jatuh tubuhku" Selalu seperti ini, tarik ulur yang tak hentinya selesai. Entah Kyuhyun yang terlalu kaku akan perasaannya atau Yesung yang terlalu takut untuk membongkar masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **~ Isn't He Lovely? ~**

 **.**

Ini bahkan terlalu pagi untuk bangun, padahal jam kerja masih sekitar 4 jam lagi. Tapi Yesung sudah bergegas dan sepertinya bersiap untuk pulang. Menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk bekerja hari ini adalah alasannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik kan? Dan kata terlambat tidak pernah ada di kamus seorang Kim Yesung.

"Yesung-ah kau mau kemana?"

Yesung baru saja keluar kamar saat namanya dipanggil.

"Aku mau pulang. Aku harus mandi dan jam 9 nanti sudah ada di SM Siwon"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu. Jja!" Belum juga Yesung memberi konfirmasi tapi Siwon sudah keburu mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"An-"

 _cklek_

Pintu kamar Siwon terbuka, menampakkan namja dengan rambut madu dan wajah khas bangun tidurnya. Dirinya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengambil segelas air. Mengindahkan dua orang yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kyu ini masih pukul 5 dan kau sudah bangun?"

"Kalian terlalu ribut sampai membangunkan tidurku"

Tidak. Itu benar-benar alasan yang tidak logis. 10 _waker_ pun tidak akan bisa membangunkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon tau betul tentang hal itu. Alis Siwon terangkat sebelah. "Begitukah?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Siwon. Yesung dengan setelan lengkap di pagi buta seperti ini lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Pulang" Yesung dengan cepat menunduk, bergumam 'gomawo' lantas pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya tujuan untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal sudah menguap di pikiran Yesung. Apalagi bertanya tentang boneka kura-kura? _He didnt even~_

"Yesung!" Siwon baru saja hendak mengejar Yesung. Tapi harapannya itu pupus saat dengan begitu saja kunci mobilnya raib di maling si magnae Cho. Anak itu memang pintar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"YAK HEI EVIL CHO! Haish!"

.

.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Sret_

Kurang dari 3 langkah Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menggaet tangan Yesung. "Lepaskan Aku!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Menarik paksa si manis menuju _basecamp_ apartemen.

"Tidak bisakah Kau berhenti menggangguku?" Kyuhyun langsung berhenti. Wajah dingin itu kembali menyeruak. Dirinya berbalik dan menatap Yesung dalam.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Suruh Kyuhyun mutlak, jika sudah begini Yesung tak akan berani melawan. Seberapa besar kesal dan keinginannya untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun tak akan bisa terlaksana. Alasannya? Entahlah.

Yesung hanya diam saat dirinya didorong untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Aksi diam juga masih berlanjut saat dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Eunhyuk. Membuat suasana _akwaward_ tercipta begitu saja.

"Dimana alamatnya?"

Yesung menoleh sebentar. Bibirnya terpaksa bicara karena pertanyaan yang terlalu mendesak. "Di kanan jalan sebelum perempatan gedung SM" Untuk mengingat nama apartemen saja Yesung tidak becus. Beruntung Kyuhyun itu sudah mengerti seluk beluk kota Seoul.

"Kau berlari hampir 4km hanya untuk mencari barangmu yang tertinggal?"

"Aku butuh ponsel untuk menghubungi Hyungku"

"Seperti Eunhyuk-ssi tidak memiliki ponsel untuk dipinjamkan padamu"

"Eunhyuk tidak ada saat aku sampai"

"Kau bisa menunggunya"

 _Skak mat_. Yesung menarik nafasnya dalam. Mencoba tetap tenang dalam posisi genting adalah pilihannya kini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

Mobil tepat berhenti saat Yesung selesai bicara. Dirinya langsung keluar, tak peduli dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun di kursi kemudi. Sepertinya Yesung juga lupa cara berterimakasih.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa ambil ponsel dan barangmu nanti malam setelah jadwalku selesai"

Yesung diam membelakangi saat Kyuhyun berbicara. Lantas kakinya lanjut berjalan saat mobil _Audi TT Cope_ hitam itu kembali melaju.

"Ahhhh sial! Kim Yesung pabbo! Pabbo Sungie-ya!" Yesung mengacak rambutnya kesal. Merasa kerugian yang ditanggung tidak sepadan dengan usahanya kemarin. Dan semua itu gagal hanya karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

"JADI KAU BERMALAM DI _DORM_ MEREKA KARENA PINGSAN?" Suara Eunhyuk lepas kontrol setelah mendengar pengakuan Yesung.

"Kecilkan suaramu _monkey ck_!" Tangan mungil Yesung tak tak tahan untuk tidak mengeplak kepala Eunhyuk. Salahkan penyuka pisang itu karena sudah berteriak di depan umum.

"Ups" Eunhyuk menutup mulut. "Kalau Aku jadi kau, aku akan pingsan sepanjang hari Yesungie~" Kemudian tangannya dengan nakal mencolek dagu lancip Yesung.

"Sayang itu hanya mimpimu Lee Eunhyuk" Jawab Yesung memeletkan lidahnya.

 _Tin_

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depan mereka.

"Ayo naik! Aku rasa kita bisa berangkat bersama" Kepala si empunya lalu menyembul dari balik kaca.

"Donghae-ssi! Tawaran yang bagus. Aku menyetujuinya" Sepertinya Yesung memang tidak ingin membuang kesempatan. Tanpa menunggu Eunhyuk, dirinya langsung masuk dan menempati _seat_ belakang. Lihatlah wajah kekanakan itu sudah kembali ke tempatnya sekarang.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan kulit mulusmu dijilati matahari Eunhyuk-ah?" Sarkasme Donghae. Tapi kata-kata itu ternyata mampu membuat Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Mana mobilmu?"

"Jarak gedung SM hanya beberapa meter Donghae-ssi, itu akan membuang-buang bensinku"

Donghae memukul jidat Eunhyuk. "Dasar pelit" Lalu terkekeh diikuti Yesung di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut tertawa kura-kura!"

"Apa urusanmu _bweee_ " Yesung lagi-lagi menjulurkan lidahnya, namun kini dengan ujung mata yang ikut ditarik. _How Cute Yesungie~_

"Untuk jadwal grup hari ini akan ada pemotretan pukul 10 pagi, latihan jam 3, dan siaran _Angels for You_ jam 8 malam. Untuk jadwal pribadi Leeteuk Hyung akan memberitahunya nanti. Kemungkinan 2 minggu lagi _syuting_ _mv_ akan dimulai" Cerocos Donghae di sela duel antar Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Berarti kita memiliki waktu jeda saat mereka latihan?"

"Sepertinya begitu~"

' _Yes_ berarti Aku punya waktu tidur hari ini' Yesung bersorak dalam hati. Setelah kemarin tidur nyamannya terganggu, hari ini dia memiliki waktu jeda yang cukup untuk beristirahat.

"Kita ada rapat dengan _crew_ yang lain setelah pemotretan" Potong Eunhyuk tajam dan seketika langsung menghancurkan mimpi indah Yesung.

.

.

 _Angelic Icon_ sedang latihan saat Yesung memulai rapat dengan _support crew_ yang lain. Tentu ini rapat insidental yang jarang dilakukakan, mengingat pengeluaran album berkonsep hanya sesekali di rilis. Ini merupakan babak baru untuk Yesung menapaki karir sebagai anggota _make up crew_ apalagi dari bukan sembarang _boy grup._

Jujur saja Yesung sangat mengantuk sekarang. Diawal Ia memang bersemangat, tapi mendekati akhir rasa kantuk itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi kemarin tidurnya yang memang tidak tenang sangat mengusik pikirannya. Ditambah saat pemotretan tadi trio namja itu benar-benar tidak memberi Yesung waktu untuk diam. Mereka selalu berebut Yesung, mengoper si manis seperti bola basket. Meski hanya mengelap keringat setetes tetap yang harus melakukan itu Yesung. Sedang anggota _crew_ yang lain? Jangan tanya karena mereka sekarang malah jadi asisten Yesung jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Yesung-ah! Kita harus pergi untuk mencari _makeup_ dari contoh sampel tadi"

Yesung terkantuk-kantuk saat Eunhyuk menepuk bahunya. Lihatlah monyet nakal itu sekarang malah menggigit kuping Yesung.

"Aw!"

Teriakan Yesung kontan menarik perhatian Donghae yang berada di seberang meja. Beruntung rapat baru saja usai, dan yang tersisa hanya mereka bertiga.

"Donghae-ssi tolong antar kami ke Myeongdong ne?"

Yesung hanya bercicit melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Padahal dirinya hampir saja menjemput mimpi dan apa yang Eunhyuk bilang tadi? Kami? Itu berarti dirinya juga ikut di sebut _kan_?

"Aku juga ingin melihat _street fashion_ yang kira-kira cocok, ya sekaligus mencari refrensi untuk desain baru mungkin?"

Amblas sudah keinginan Yesung untuk beristirahat. Walau Eunhyuk itu sahabatnya, tapi di sisi lain dia juga berkedudukan sebagai atasan. Dengan kata lain Yesung tidak bisa menolak apalagi dengan alasan kerja seperti sekarang. Ingat, Eunhyuk itu ketua _crew Angelic Icon_.

"Tidak masalah. Kita bisa pergi sekarang sebelum mereka siaran jja!"

Donghae lantas bangun dengan Eunhyuk yang mengekor dan tangannya yang dengan erat menarik jari tangan Yesung -paksa-.

.

"Hah hah koreo ini terlihat simpel. Tapi sangat susah saat di praktekkan"

Siwon terengah saat sesi pertama latihan selesai. Padahal baru sampai _part reff_ , dan belum masuk _blocking part._

"Aku rasa itu karena pengaruh umur"

Sedang Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan bercanda. Ya lebih tepatnya mengejek _sih_.

"Ini"

Kibum lantas datang setelah mengambil botol air di pojok ruang latihan dan melemparnya pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa jika dia hanya diam apabila tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Kibum memilih duduk di sofa dan sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya.

"Nanti kau akan merasakan saat umurmu telah bertambah Cho"

Rengut Siwon setelah itu meminum airnya dan mengelap wajah yang penuh dengan keringat.

"uhuk"

"Kibummie gwenchanayo?"

"Hyung ini apa?"

.

.

Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih berjalan di _hall_ Myeongdong. Melihat kiri kanan, dan sesekali memasuki toko pakaian bahkan _makeup_ juga tidak terlewatkan. Ini sebenarnya menyenangkan, bekerja sekaligus _refreshing_. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung, Ia tampak tidak bersemangat. Ia hanya sesekali memberi pendapat jika disuruh. Mungkin efek dari rencana istirahatnya yang gagal. Dan jadilah di waktu senggang ini lebih berat ke momen EunHae.

"Donghae-ssi ini sangat bagus" Eunhyuk mengambil sebuah rompi hitam dengan belahan jatuh. Menempatkannya di depan dada seperti sedang mencoba.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan formal seperti itu Eunhyuk-ah"

Eunhyuk berhenti dari acaranya memilah rompi. "Aku hanya akan memanggilmu itu. Jabatanku diatasmu, jadi kau harus lebih menghormatiku" Putus Eunyuk sepihak.

Sebelum Yesung datang, mereka sebenarnya memang sering pergi berdua 'hanya' untuk urusan kerja. Eunhyuk lebih mementingkan karirnya karena seperti yang kalian tahu, dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini karena usaha keras yang tak kenal lelah. _So_ , dia tidak akan pernah main-main dengan pekerjaannya.

"Itu bukannya yang muncul di berita tadi?"

"Eh iya dia orangnya"

"Yaampun kasihan _Horse_ jika harus berhubungan dengannya. Sehelai rambut _Horse_ pun tak akan mampu menyaingi tubuh namja ini"

Yesung langsung menoleh saat dua yeoja berbisik dengan topik yang seperti menyindir dirinya. Apalagi _gesture_ kedua yeoja itu seperti tak bisa berbohong jika mereka memang benar sedang menggosipi Yesung.

"Bodoh! Kau terlalu keras berbisik, cepat pergi"

Yesung tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat ini. Ia hanya diam dan memandangi 2 punggung yang telah menjauh itu. Meski sebenarnya tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Ia sangat penasaran akan hal yang baru menimpanya.

"Apa ini masih kurang?" Yesung lantas mendekati Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Lebih baik dirinya mengingatkan duo _fashion stylist_ ini ketimbang memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas. Sudah cukup tangan mungilnya menjadi pendaratan tas belanjaan.

"Aku tak mengerti, tapi aku yakin setengah dari belanjaan ini adalah milik kalian" Yesung mengangkat tas belanjaan dengan berbagai merk di kedua tangannya. Sudah terhitung 3 jam mereka disini dan berburu keperluan juga belum selesai. Ini bahkan hampir menyaingi waktu yeoja _shopping_.

"Hehehe maafkan kami Yesung-ah. Kau benar, ada baiknya kita kembali ke SM sekarang"

Eunhyuk merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuh Yesung. Dirinya lalu dengan sigap mengambil setengah dari kantong belanjaan di tangan Yesung. Rompi yang semula terpikir untuk dibeli hanya diletakkan begitu saja. Menarik Donghae ke parkiran adalah pilihan yang tepat sekarang.

.

.

"Bisa tolong kalian jelaskan apa maksud dari foto ini"

"Apa ini kekasih Choi Siwon?"

"Kenapa dia terlihat sangat dekat dengan _Horse_?"

"Mereka terlihat seperti _dating_?"

"Dia menyamar seperti lelaki agar tidak ketahuan?"

Berondongan pertanyaan dari berpuluh wartawan tak hentinya menghujani Leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari gedung SM. Beruntung ada beberapa satpam yang langsung mengawalnya. Pertama dia terlihat bingung tapi setelah melihat foto yang ditunjukkan salah satu wartawan dia baru mengerti. Dan pikirannya seketika melayang mengingat Siwon yang sempat pergi dengan Yesung kemarin.

"Ah tidak, ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Dia hanya-"

"Leeteuk Hyung!"

Siwon, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun langsung turun saat mengetahui kegaduhan yang terjadi. Mereka nampak ikut menghalau wartawan yang semakin lama semakin garang saat kedatangan mereka.

"Dia apa? Mereka benar menjalin hubungan?"

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan kami!"

"Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum kalian mengkonfirmasi semua ini"

"Iya benar tolong beri penjelasan atas berita ini"

SM dibawah kendali YoungMin sepertinya terlalu banyak pencitraan. _Angelic Icon_ dari awal debut memang diberitakan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan. Meski beberapa kali sering mencuat skandal, tapi seketika tenggelam begitu saja saat _fans_ mereka bertindak sendiri untuk menyelesaikannya. Tentu tindakan fans lebih menyeramkan dari agensi.

Wartawan semakin merangsek maju. Tapi sepertinya para petinggi SM tidak ada yang bertindak. Mereka bahkan terlihat lalu lalang dengan santainya di dalam gedung seolah tidak ada kejadian apapun. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa untuk mereka.

"Mwo ada apa ini?"

"Apa ada berita skandal _Angelic Icon_ lagi?"

Mobil Donghae baru akan masuk _basecamp_ saat melihat keributan di depan gedung. Hampir 3 bulan rasanya saat terakhir kali berita Kibum yang digosipkan pacaran dengan seorang wanita hingga menjadi _hot news_ dimana-mana. Meski pada akhirnya berita itu terkonfirmasi bahwa Kibum sedang pergi dengan adik sepupunya. Gerakan _fans_ ternyata lebih cepat untuk mengorek berita seperti ini. Sedang Yesung tidak mengerti, dia hanya melihat dan mendengar percakapan antar Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan cek _dispatch_ untuk mencari kebenarannya"

"Jangan sampai _koreaboo_ juga memberitakan berita ini"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Dan Yesung dari belakang ikut menatap ke arah layar ponsel mereka bergiliran. Seketika mata Yesung membulat saat melihat foto dirinya dan Siwon kemarin terpajang sedang berpegangan tangan di kafe. Apalagi dengan judul artikel ' _Pacar Horse yang Baru, Bagaimana Pendapat Anda?_ '. Yesung tidak menyangka jika akan sejauh ini jadinya. Dirinya langsung keluar dari mobil Donghae, mendekat ke arah kegaduhan dan menelusup ke depan berniat menjelaskan semuanya.

 _Sret!_

"Dia, dia adalah orang yang kalian cari" Yesung hampir berbicara saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggaet tangannya.

"Dia adalah orang yang ada di foto itu" Semua langsung diam saat Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan kronologis kejadian. Tidak lupa kamera-kamera wartawan yang selalu menyorot ke arahnya.

"Dia memang pergi dengan Siwon kemarin. Tapi dia kura-kuraku"

Bagai petir di siang bolong saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu kura-kura Kyuhyun? Bahkan dirinya selalu menyebut hewan bertempurung itu di setiap kesempatan.

"Aku menemukannya. Dia adalah kura-kura yang sudah 14 tahun aku cari" Kyuhyun mempererat genggaman Yesung yang semakin melemah.

"Siwon tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan siapapun" Kyuhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan langsung menarik Yesung ke dalam gedung.

Keadaan seperti membeku sesaat. Siwon dan Kibum bahkan masih _shock_ akan pengakuan singkat Kyuhyun. Tangan Leeteuk sampai bergetar, apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini dia tak sempat memikirkannya. Leeteuk lantas masuk diikuti Siwon dan Kibum dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan wartawan yang masih sibuk mengabdikan gambar mereka dan Donghae serta Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri di depan mobil dengan wajah yang begitu kaget.

.

.

.

\- TBC -

Note:

Ini kenapa jatuhnya begini ya /mikir keras/ Tapi gpp deh tetep di read and review ya readers yang baik hati:3

Oh iya aku akan ngepost prolog untuk ff baru dengan genre yg baru juga~ Mengingat **Isn't He Lovely?** sudah mendekati ujungnya wkwkwk

Aku akan matok minimum review, ya sekurang2nya 100 sebelum posting story baru dan lanjutan dari chapter ini. Kenapa aku tumben pake min review? Soalnya graph cerita ini udah nyentuh 2000 tapi reviewnya sedikit sekali *mundung di pojokan*

Okayyy am waiting for ur response guys! Still lookin' for the next chapter? So write ur thoughts below on review box~ *flying kiss*


End file.
